


Soul Corruption

by Laura_Stonebrooke



Series: Hell's Mark [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Dark, Demons, F/M, No good Characters, Twisted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-23 17:43:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 35,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6124909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laura_Stonebrooke/pseuds/Laura_Stonebrooke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth finally marries Ciel and she could not be happier, so she thinks. Ciel is so focused on finding his parents killers that Elizabeth comes to mean something to him, but not in the way she wished it to be. Sebastian meanwhile thinks only of his masters soul and the best way to darken it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter I

The Phantomhive townhouse was unnervingly quiet this morning. No explosions from the kitchen, no crashing tumbles from the laundry room and no shouts and cries from the garden. Even the butler was still, for this morning was the wedding of Ciel Earl of Phantomhive to Elizabeth Midford, daughter of the Marquis of Midford.

Of course the public wedding was to be a grand affair, a fine church with many high society nobles in attendance and only the most exotic of delicacies for the wedding eateries. The brides dress was made of the finest Chinese white silk with many petticoats and layers. Embroidered on the outer layer were small round brilliant cut African diamonds, which gave the dress an ethereal angelic look to it when she walked. The veil, handmade Scottish lace from the House of Fraser in the highlands. A must have for any Lady was the newest style of diamond and the bride groom knew all about the diamond business having branched out his company into that market 4 years ago. So on the brides hand sat the most beautiful blue diamond perched upon a delicate gold band with an inscription on the inside that only she knew.

Elizabeth Midford was ecstatic. The day she had waited so long for was here, the day when she became Lady Phantomhive. She understood that taking his name was not merely taking a name but also what that name represented. He was the Queens watchdog and she would be more than happy to serve by his side as a dutiful wife. She knew that it would not always be easy. She had thought many times of how damaged Ciel is even though she was not privy to how the damage was caused: she did not need to know. All Elizabeth needed was her husband's love and she would take care of the rest.

Paula fussed around her as she stared in the mirror in her quarters at the London townhouse. It was highly unconventional that she stay at her husband-to-be's house the day of the wedding, but Ciel had insisted stating that if she stayed at her mother's, she would be more likely to be captured and held for ransom before Ciel could even get her down the aisle. Elizabeth smiled at the memory of his matter-of-fact tone.

"My Lady, you look radiant, the Earl is a very lucky man" Paula was welling up with tears of Joy forming in her eyes.

Elizabeth didn't answer. She merely smiled a happy smile safe in the knowledge that after today she would be with her darling Ciel and she would love him forever and he would love her forever.

The Bridegroom in question simply sat slouched in his study hand in head, his top 3 shirt buttons undone, waistcoat hanging open and his cravat slung loose around his neck. In his opinion this situation was appalling. He should not still be living. True he had not found the men who harmed him so many years ago, but 8 years is a long time for a demon not to eat and he could not understand why Sebastian wasn't speeding up the process. It would be easy for a demon to simply find the men and force Ciel to take his revenge. Therefore ending the contract and forfeiting his soul for demonic consumption. Said demon was currently kneeling at his feet polishing his shoes.

"Master," he had stopped being young master when he turned 18, "You really should fasten your buttons. It is terribly unsightly for a man on his wedding day to be so slovenly."

"Says the demon - who I am more than sure - has ripped still beating hearts from chests in formal dinner wear." Ciel scowled back.

A low chuckle emulated from his butler. "This may be master, but I have no one waiting ever so fervently for me to make their dreams come true." His words were said with self-amusement.

Sebastian stood and fastened Ciel's buttons and perfectly tied his cravat, his gloved hands making quick work of the fiddly accessory. Ciel stood up. Having grown some he was taller, but not nearly tall enough to match Sebastian's height.

He walked over to his desk which was laden with colour palettes and material swatches. Carelessly he pushed them aside and reached for a dossier underneath. Elizabeth had picked out everything and he had gladly let her as parties were not his forte and neither were public appearances.

Opening the dossier he carefully read over the situation brewing on the continent. The leaders of central and eastern Europe were dangerously sparring and fragile good relationships between countries were thinning. Her Royal Majesty had insisted Ciel put down a faction forming in Austria that was causing minor civil unrest. This was one order Ciel did not understand. He was the watchdog of the British Empire not Europe, but a loyal dog follows orders. So immediately after this wedding he would travel to Austria under the pretence of a honeymoon to reconnoitre.

"Questioning your loyalty my lord?" He stood still and questioned his master "I would not blame you her majesty does seem to behaving rather oddly of late."

The Earl shot the butler a dirty look "Of course not, don't be a dullard and if you wish to provoke me, find a more imaginative way. You know my loyalty to the Queen is unwavering."

Sebastian took that challenge "Then perhaps your soon to be wife will be able to shed some light on the situation. The Lady Elizabeth does so change the atmosphere when she is around and perhaps her unique way of looking at life will provide you some answers my Lord." He smirked and tilted his head as he finished.

Ciel scowled "Are you quite done? I have a bloody wedding to attend." Sebastian walked over to Ciel with his eyepatch and tied it tightly in place.

Sebastian knelt down on one knee, hand over his chest, head bowed "Yes, my Lord."

As the Earl walked down the corridor he spotted Elizabeth at the bottom of the stairs. She looked beautiful. Too beautiful, too good for this. Too good for him.

"Ciel! It is bad luck for you to see me before the wedding!" she flushed a bright red. Ciel merely held out his arm and closed his eye.

"Come now Lizzie. This is hardly what you would call a traditional marriage ceremony. We will take the carriage to the church together, but as per your request, I will go in the back entrance so we are not seen by the carrion arriving together." He started to pull her towards and out of the door.

"Carrion! Ciel those are our relatives and friends - do not compare them to crows…if you want my opinion there is only one crow at our wedding and I would not consider him friendly."

Ciel sighed internally as they entered the carriage and set off. He knew that Elizabeth disliked Sebastian, ever since she started to spend more time at the manor. She had said she felt like there was something 'off' about him. Ciel dismissed it as silliness but Elizabeth was not stupid and she would figure it out eventually, but by the time it happened, he had to be either dead or disgraced. Dead preferably.

For Ciel the wedding was a blur. Words were said, vows and rings exchanged, rice thrown, wine and food consumed, congratulations passed and small talk made.

For Elizabeth it was the greatest day of her life. She smiled the biggest smile when she was pronounced Lady Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford Phantomhive. She held tightly to her husband as they made their way down the aisle to the awaiting carriage to take them to the townhouse for the reception. She lit up with pure joy at their first waltz as man and wife, she bathed in the congratulations and good cheer and Elizabeth had never been happier. Her mother kissed her on the cheek and told her that she would be a good wife and mother. Her father and brother bawled like children. They were sad to see her leaving the Midford estate for the Phantomhive estate. Edward said he would miss fencing practise with her and the Marquis was proud of his daughter for being so strong and taking on the role of wife of the watchdog. Only one thing cast a shadow on her day. Sebastian possessed such a degenerate's smirk on his face for the entire reception, she dearly wanted to slap it off him and it seemed that everywhere she moved he was always in the corner of her eye watching her incessantly.

After everything was over and the servants were cleaning up, Elizabeth suggested her husband and she retire to their room. Ciel's reaction was not the one she had anticipated.

"I am sorry Lizzie but I have papers that I must finish tonight I cannot put them on hold any longer." He look empathetically at her - "You understand do you not?"

She frowned "Of course Ciel…" he turned and started to walk away from her "…but perhaps later you will visit me in our bedroom?"

He half turned his body, his eyepatch rather than his eye facing her. He spoke in a soft tone with a hint of regret. "I cannot say I will for what you want Elizabeth, but I will come, if only to sleep beside you." As he walked away he whispered something to Sebastian and the butler bowed his head in response. Elizabeth burned her stare onto the back of the butler's tailcoats as he shadowed away behind her husband.

It was late. The candle had almost burnt down and Elizabeth sat in her nightgown for a long time before deciding that Ciel would be a while yet and she went to bed saddened and forlorn. This is not how she had imagined her wedding night to go. She had imagined Ciel would be sweet and kind as he once was, whispering words of love and devotion in her ears. That underneath that cold uncaring exterior there was the young boy she had so deeply fallen for. Silent tears slipped from her face as she climbed into her bed hoping that her husband would come to their bed soon.

2 Weeks Later-Vienna, Austria

Sebastian followed his master diligently as he walked through the small hidden alleyways of Vienna. They were making their way towards the hideout of the rebel faction that were fighting against the Emperor of Austria and everything he stood for. His master had spent the last two weeks tirelessly searching for these men and after finding out there was possibly a connection to underground child trafficking in London. His Lord had barely slept a wink.

Sebastian found the whole thing fascinating. His Lord was not even two weeks married and already he was neglecting his husbandly duties. He had not attended to his wife since the second night of being married. Sebastian relished the look on that simpering dolls face anytime his master refused her. It was not that he disrespected Lady Elizabeth, no, she was a fighter. Merely he despised her. Regardless of her knowledge of her situation she was childish and ridiculously optimistic. Sickly sweet like an ill prepared chocolate gateaux.

"We're here." His master stopped his one eye drilling holes into the sign that said 'Rattenloch'. "Hmph, what a fitting name for a den of criminals." He straightened his arm to knock "Now remember my orders Sebastian - don't kill them all until I get the information I need from Eisler. What he knows about the underground trafficking operation is paramount to both myself and the Queen."

Sebastian smiled. Perhaps his meal would come sooner than expected and with the added hint of guilt over his marriage to the Lady Elizabeth, his Young Masters soul would be blissfully bitter sweet, a carefully cultivated hellish and heavenly mix that was every bit 'Ciel Phantomhive'. His eyes reddened at the thought and his teeth became slightly more elongated.

Suddenly the door in front of them opened roughly and a dim light spilled into the dark alley

It was Eisler and he recognised Ciel as the watchdog and before Ciel could react, he heard shouting and pistol fire.

Ciel drew his own pistol and tore his eyepatch off "Sebastian! This is an order kill them all but Eisler! Now!"

The crow bowed. "Yes, my Lord."

Lady Phantomhive sat up late waiting for the return of her husband and his infernal butler. She passed her time with a romance novel, sometimes pretending that Ciel was like the charming prince in her story. The reality though was far from this fantasy. Ciel was cold and distant coming to their bed only to sleep and nothing more, he would not even kiss her. They were married but this is not what marriage was like. He spent more time with Sebastian than with her and naturally she was growing impatient of this routine. All Elizabeth wanted was for Ciel to spend some time with her, if only to smile at her and laugh at her cuteness. She knew these were silly wants. Ciel had not smiled nor laughed in a long time, but time spent together would be enough. She heard frantic footsteps. Preparing, she reached for her sword, eyes narrowing in anticipation of the attacker. The door burst open and it was Ciel covered in blood and furious.

"Not a damn bit of it was useful! Not a damn ounce of it Sebastian! This is farce, a ridicule you are mocking me." He flung his jacket off and angrily unbuttoned his waistcoat. Elizabeth looked at the coat. It was soaked red and she was fairly sure it was not Ciel's blood.

"I am certainly at the moment mocking you my Lord and behaving this way in front of your beloved is not befitting a gentleman of your station. I am sure Lady Elizabeth does not wish to see you so distressed, she would rather comfort you my Lord, should you allow her." He side glanced at the doll as her face contorted with rage.

"This. Is. Enough! I will not be subject to your butler's snide remarks Ciel. Either you get rid of him or I will." The butler took several steps back as he watched the happy couple verbally tryst with one another.

Ciel sighed in exasperation and softened his tone "Lizzie do not talk nonsense. Sebastian will not be going anywhere. He is my butler and he does as I command without question he-" He was cut off by a screaming Elizabeth.

"I am your wife Ciel. I think I take precedence before your staff. Since we have been on our 'honeymoon' you have barely spent any time with me or said a word to me, preferring to frequent the Vienna gentleman's club at all hours of the day"

"I am working Lizzie I-" Cut off again.

"No. I refuse to accept that something must be so important that you snub me to one side. If you are working then take me with you. I could help you in whatever matters the queen has placed before you. I understand that you are the watchdog and that there are things you cannot always tell me but when we married I knew I would have to be able to protect you and I can - you just need to let me. Please Ciel, let me in."

Ciel looked deadly calm at his wife, his one good eye colder than the artic. "You understand nothing Elizabeth." His words were dripping with venom. "Sebastian this is an order; stay here and take care of Elizabeth. I am going to the gentleman's club - who knows perhaps I will find a woman who knows when to hold her tongue."

There was no holding the tears now they overflowed like a river that had burst its banks and she silently sank back to her chair. Her face was crestfallen. She watched her husband go behind the screen and quickly change his shirt and waistcoat grabbing his top hat and marching out the door. She made to follow him, but was stopped by the crow.

"Now now my Lady. My orders were to take care of you, and what kind of butler would I be if I let my Lady run the streets of Vienna alone at night."

She drew her sword "Let me past Sebastian or I will cut you down".

Quicker than was human her sword was on the floor and she was across the room her arms pinned above her against the wall opposite the door.

"My master gave me an order my lady I intend to follow it. You are not going anywhere except this room. I was ordered to stay here and take care of you. So if I cannot leave this room, neither will you." He smirked that inhuman smirk his face far too close to hers than was appropriate.

"Get your wretched hands of me this instant! You have no right to touch your lady this way." Elizabeth struggled to be free of Sebastian. She kicked her legs at him in a futile attempt to escape and he merely responded by pinning his body against hers so she could not move and inch.

He was too close. "My master's orders I must obey, but that does not and will never extend to you. You are simply cannon fodder in my master's war. A pawn he will use for his own devices. He may yet care for you my lady, but that does not mean that he loves you, I doubt he ever will."

Elizabeth felt strange all of a sudden, as if Sebastian's words were the only thing she could focus on. She ceased her struggling and relaxed her body feeling light and floaty.

"Consider this my lady. Your husband whom you love dearly, does not love you back. You will never get anything you truly want from him. Through this turn of events you will be miserable, unable to smile a true smile and eventually fall to despair." Sebastian released his hard grip on her arms and unpinned her body. He guided her over to the edge of the bed where he sat her down gently.

"My master ordered me to take care of you. This order can have several interpretations you know". The crow knelt down in front of her. Did the lights get dimmer? It seemed like they did.

Elizabeth looked at his face. She had never paid attention to him so much before and now only realised how handsome he was with his captivating maroon eyes, angular features and pale clear skin.

What?

What was she thinking? She hated this man. He was everything that was wrong between her and Ciel if Sebastian went, her and Ciel would be fine. Yet she couldn't take her eyes off him. What was happening to her? She always suspected something was not right with the butler but now she was sure.

"What are you doing to me?" even to her her words sounded slurred.

He brought a cupped hand up to the side of her face "Why I am taking care of you my lady in a way that your husband finds himself incapable of. I know what you crave my lady. Intimacy and love a feeling that makes you soar like you are flying in heaven. One - that I can guess - you have not fully experienced yet". She barely felt him sliding the skirt of her dress up her legs and over her knees. She was far too focused on his voice, it soothed her made her feel calm.

Elizabeth did not realise she was responding until she had already spoken. "You are right Sebastian. I want Ciel to love me in the way only a husband can, but he won't and I feel like a terrible wife for demanding it so." She helped hike her skirts up to give him better access.

The black butler un-gloved his left hand revealing to Elizabeth a strange tattoo on it, but that thought was soon banished when she felt his bare hand running up the inside of her thigh and rolling down her stockings. Her breath hitched slightly as she placed her hands behind her on the bed for better support. A second bare hand joined the other in massaging the inside of her thighs dangerously close to the area that should be kept for Ciel not his butler. His thumb ran over her most private spot in one stroke and she gasped and grabbed his wrist, but before she could say a word he was at her face and pushing her back onto the bed hovering over her. His hand had stilled its movements and he cupped her sex. "No underwear my lady. My I am surprised, who knew that you were such a wanton harlot."

She wanted to say she wasn't, that this was for her husband, but the words would not come from her lips. Instead she placed her hand over his and started to move it guiding his hand to what would give her most pleasure. She rocked back and forth into his hand and soon felt overly warm and uncomfortable. Elizabeth pulled at her dress frustrated it was there and like Sebastian could read her mind he ceased his movements.

"Perhaps I should undress my lady, so that she would be more comfortable with my ministrations." Without a response from Elizabeth he stood her up and slowly and sensually took of her layers. She wanted him to hurry but she could not voice the words. She only looked at him as he carefully folded each one and put it away in its proper place, before looking at her. She was standing –unfocused-only in her transparent thin silk shift.

The butler chuckled as he picked her up and placed her on her and Ciel's bed "The master does not know what he is missing." His hand quick as lighting went to her sex "Such a wet ready quim and a full womanly body." His free hand grasped her breast through her shift and she was moaning. The butler's fingers entered her and he started to stroke her insides each time touching a spot she did not know existed. This made her feel wonderful. She forgot for a second that it was the butler and not her husband applying the much needed pressure. She found that she could not give voice to anything except moans, gasps and noises. No matter how much she wanted to say 'more' or 'stop' it would not happen.

"Is this all my lady wishes?" Another finger entered her and he increased his speed and pressure as she spread her legs as wide as she could. His fingers were moving in and out and she started to pant incessantly, wanting more. "Or does my lady wish for a fuller feeling, a feeling of wholeness. A feeling of being joined with another so intimately that nothing could ever compare."

Elizabeth lay on her back with her shift pushed up to her neck her hands grabbing the headboard behind her. She could only moan, she tried to speak but it would not come. "A-ahh-ahhhh-haa…"

"My lady if you want something from you will have to vocalise what it is, but since you seem to be having some trouble how about I make it simple for you." Sebastian smirked the same degenerate's smirk he always did, but only now it seemed endearing rather than irritating. "Do you want me inside of you?" he smiled and cocked his head

Elizabeth was moving rapidly against his fingers getting so much pleasure but wanting more. All of sudden she found herself able to speak, her full faculties returning and she realised exactly what she was doing. Somehow though she didn't care. She thought of how cold and cruel her husband was and made a decision.

"Yes! Yes! I want you inside me now!"

At this the butler eyes glowed red. He undid his trousers pulled his human manhood out and in one swift movement he pulled Elizabeth onto his lap so she was straddling him and thrust up into her. Elizabeth threw her head back in ecstasy. She was so full and she loved it. He felt heavenly inside her as she rode him hard, tugging at his hair and still fully clothed body for grip. Sweat was pouring down her forehead and body. Her small breasts bounced in Sebastian's face but he was not looking at them, he was staring at her expression. He was staring into her soul feeling it become blacker with every thrust and grind. Thinking how sweet it would be when his master found out his innocent, beautiful, perfect Lizzie had been reduced to a desperate wanton whore. She had been chanting his name with every thrust and he was becoming bored of it, her voice was too high pitched for his liking. So he disallowed her words again, but kept her mind clear. Well, as clear as it could be in this situation.

She thought she was an awful person. Having sexual relations with her husband's servant, but in this moment the pleasure outweighed her guilt. This was only the second time she had had sex but it was much, much better than the first time with Ciel. She was in control and with Sebastian's hands on her hips guiding her to her peak, she was not complaining. She felt his manhood deep within her rubbing against her walls and causing untold pleasures that she knew she would never have with Ciel. His hands were doing such wonderful things to her breasts and body that she picked up her pace.

As she picked up her pace she could have sworn that Sebastian's manhood grew to be thicker and longer inside her, but she dismissed this as nothing more than a pleasure muddled brain. His hands moved to grasp her hips and he started to pick her up and slam her down, so their pelvises slapped together. The noise making her even more aroused than she already was. His manhood was so large, but she had never felt so pleasurably full before. She thought she could easily take it all no matter how much the butler stretched her insides. Ciel's size and performance paled in comparison. Surprising herself she grabbed Sebastian's face and smashed her lips against his.

Sebastian snaked his tongue out and into her mouth, devouring every inch of her while poisoning her thoughts and mind. He poured darkness and evil into that kiss and Elizabeth greedily lapped it up, like it was a lifeline. She opened her mouth and accepted what she was given without question all the while Sebastian's thrust became more violent and frantic. His grip would leave dark bruises on her hips. She broke the kiss as she started to pant and moan without restraint. Her moans were loud and anybody who was near could hear them.

Sebastian continued his merciless plunder of her womanhood. He deliberately sped up to give her the illusion that she was the one with the power when in fact the opposite was occurring. "My lady if you so desire I can release inside of you. Doing so - I know - would cause you pleasure that I am more than happy to provide." He allowed her to speak again as she was near completion and the words she said were positively delicious.

"Give me it all Sebastian I want you all inside me, give me your seed, please I beg you! I need it! God I need it! I need it!" She grasped his face and kissed him hard as he groaned and released everything inside of her permanently poisoning her soul for good.

As he came he moved his hand to that special button between her legs and applied just the right amount of pressure. As he did this Elizabeth once again threw back her head with her eyes wide and her muscles clenched, as she screamed and bucked uncontrollably until her throat was hoarse. She had never felt so full. She could feel Sebastian's seed flow into her, warming her insides and his hand pressing right there making everything too much as she released her orgasm.

She continued to ride out her aftershock with him. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders. Locking with his maroon eyes as she did this. It was one pleasurable wave after another. When she was spent her body completely relaxed and slumped against his.

Sebastian unceremoniously removed himself from her and lazily left her lying naked on top of her now rumpled bed covers. He tidied himself up as he slipped on his gloves and redid his trousers. He checked his appearance in the mirror to make sure he was suitable for the master coming home. The master's wife however was in no state to receive her husband. Her legs still spread open and covered in fluid, her eyes glassy and chest still heaving and flushed.

Elizabeth did not endeavour to move herself. She was far too worn out, all her energy had left her body. She merely lay there naked thinking about what she had just done and with whom and for some strange reason it did not bother her as much as it should. She should be ashamed at herself, but all she felt was pure satisfaction. Ciel would be angry and upset.

Wait. Would he?

She thought about this for a while. He would not truly be upset, for if he cared he would have shown her some affection or tried to make their relationship something that resembled husband and wife. She decided not to think about it anymore and closed her eyes. She was content with the feeling that resided in her and she didn't want it to end.

Sebastian sat and watched her sleeping form for a good while pondering how she would now be changed until he heard footsteps arriving home. Then a devious smile etched its way onto his face.

His master opened the door. He had been drinking but only a little. He was not drunk and his reaction upon seeing Elizabeth sprawled naked across the bed was one of confusion, then realisation, then anger, then calm.

"I suppose it is my own fault this happened. I gave my order so hastily I did not realise how you might go about taking care of her until my third whiskey." He took off his jacket and top hat and gave them to his butler. "Clean her up, dress her and put her to bed and if you hurt her in anyway know that I will find a creative way to punish you Sebastian."

Sebastian hung the jacket and hat up on the stand and turned to his master. "I can assure you my Lord that Lady Elizabeth was more than willing this night and I did not do anything intimate without her explicit consent."

Ciel flopped down on the seat next to the fireplace. He looked at the dying embers and thought for a moment. It would be easier to manipulate Elizabeth if she felt some sort of guilt for her actions "How did she seem after it happened?"

Sebastian blinked and smirked in feigned ignorance "After what my lord?"

Ciel glared daggers at Sebastian "I mean how she seemed after you fucked her into unconsciousness, demon."

The butler merely responded "She was most satisfied my Lord."

Ciel continued to stare at the embers. Wondering if this next order was one he should issue. If he did he would have a second pawn he could fully control without consequence. On the downside he would have to be kinder to his wife and pretend that he harboured romantic feelings for her. "Sebastian this is an order. Continue your…engagements with Elizabeth, but make sure she feels guilt over betraying me, her husband. Do I make myself clear?

Sebastian's eyes glowed red with greed and anticipation. His master's soul would be something to behold when he devoured it, a most gourmet meal indeed. He walked around in front of his master bent his knee and placed his hand over his chest as he uttered those all too familiar words.

"Yes, my lord."

Fin

Please comment and review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 Lizzie thinks over the aftermath of Vienna and more SebastianxLizzy goodness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: SEX AND GENERAL DARK THEMES

Metal clashing against metal rang through the east hall of the Phantomhive manor, then there was a thud and a groan as a body fell to the white and black tiled floor. Edward took off his fencing mask and ran a hand through his hair.

“I always knew you would surpass me Lizzie. You are much better at this than I.” He smiled at her affectionately. His breathing heavy.

Lizzie removed her own mask swinging it under her left arm. Her hair was not in its usual bunches but tied around and over her right shoulder in a more mature fashion. She smiled back

“I am glad you could come for the week Edward it has been too long since we sparred and I do so miss your face being here at the manor all the time.”

Edward got up and they shook with their left hands as is etiquette after a match. He then sheathed his sword as did Lizzie.

Lizzie looked at her brother and all of sudden wanted to hug him and tell him to take her home. That this place was hell and that she could not stand the lies anymore, but instead she smiled and said “Shall we change and meet in the gardens at say three thirty?”

“Excellent idea, I shan’t be long.” Edward left through the wide oak doors and left Lizzie alone in the east hall. She packed away the swords, took off her gloves and proceeded to make her way to her room.

Ciel and she had separate rooms. Lizzie had requested this not long after returning from Austria. The guilt over what she did was killing her. After they arrived back in England Ciel had apologised for his behaviour citing stress as a factor in the way he acted towards her. He then began to be caring and tender instead of his usual cold aloofness and had more than once tried to initiate intimate advances. Lizzie however could not forget her sin and would panic and make an excuse before leaving for the guest quarters. Which were subsequently now her permanent quarters.

Arriving in her room she began to change out of her fencing gear back into her day dress. As she was taking off her fencing jacket she ran her hands over the marks on her neck where the butler had bit and covered it with a beautiful sky blue lace and pearl choker her husband had bought her. Standing in only her corset and bloomers she could see she was changing. Her eyes were not as bright and naïve. Her body was not as childish. It was full and womanly, her curves had filled out and her breasts were bigger. The difference a year could make was staggering. She pulled on her many petticoats, changed her bloomers for silk stockings and stepped into her day dress. Then she rang for Mei Rin to tighten the laces at the back of the pastel blue and navy paisley pattern dress. She looked in the mirror. Anyone else looking her way would think she was every bit the lady she seemed. Lizzie brightened her dull face and left.

Making her way out to the gardens she was greeted with a sight she did not wish to see. Ciel was sitting with her brother chatting casually about their time at Weston. Both men stood when Lizzie arrived at the table. She noticed Sebastian was unusually absent.

“Lizzie” Ciel smiled and made his way round to tenderly kiss her on the cheek. “Your brother suggested I join you for tea, I thought this an excellent idea. I have not spoken so with Edward in a long time it will be good for the three of us to spend time together as we used to, and for me to get some time out of the office.” Ciel smiled innocently and sat back down and Edward laughed at Ciel’s quip about his time consuming work ethic.

Lizzie merely smiled and sat as elegantly as a lady should, but she no longer trusted that innocent smile of his. She had seen what her husband was capable of without remorse and it frightened her. So naturally she was worried. Did Ciel know about what she and his butler were doing in the dark hours of the morning? She prayed not. As it was not God’s wrath she feared or her families.

No. It was the wrath of the Watch Dog she feared.

Edward talked about this and that, Lizzie occasionally made comment but she was too focused on Ciel to make any real contribution. For the entire tea time he kept his hand on her knee under the table. Occasionally squeezing and smiling fondly at her. It was all too much and she excused herself stating she felt unwell.

Later on after Edward had left for the Midford estate and Lizzie was alone in her room the door opened and there appeared her husband. She looked in the mirror of her vanity table at him, her expression blank.

“Lizzie you seem out of sorts tonight please tell me what the matter is. Ever since Austria you have been different. Unable to…be yourself. ” He walked over to kneel down in front of her and looked up at her “I hope you did not take what I said about the gentleman’s club seriously. I care for you alone, there is no one else and never will be.”

Lizzie put all her energy into conjuring a sweet smile “There is nothing the matter Ciel I am simply not feeling myself this night. I think I should rest then I will be better.”

Ciel closed his eye nodded and stood “Well then rest my dear.” He moved for the door.

“However, perhaps when you are feeling better Lizzie you would aid me with something. You see, a mission for her majesty is proving difficult and I believe with your assistance it could be completed.”  

She turned to look at him before he left hope lighting her eyes, but before she could speak he shook his head and interjected

“I should not say this now. I will let you rest, you seem tired, but think on what I have asked, and as you know what I do should not be taken lightly.” His gaze lingered for a fraction longer than normal then the door shut and he was gone. Leaving Lizzie alone again.

Outside the door in the corridor Ciel had not yet left for his bedroom. He stood outside as his demon approached him with a burning candle.

“My Lord” the butler bowed.

“I need her to do what I want her to willingly Sebastian, and in that meek and forlorn state she will not do what I need. You say you will corrupt her to be an easily moved pawn on my board but she is becoming nothing but a lethargic lump.” Ciel’s angry whisper echoed only slightly.

“My lord moving a moral stance such as Lady Elizabeth’s is quite a challenge and what you need her to do is –to put it simply – distasteful. Even by a demons standard.”

The Earl glared at Sebastian “Distasteful or not this is the easiest way to achieve my goal and that is all that matters. Now go and do your job, I am sure she is anticipating your arrival.”

The butler smirked and chuckled. His eyes glowing “Yes, my Lord.”

Lizzie sat for a good while staring at her reflection thinking to herself. Could she truly aid Ciel in his missions? But the true question was would she want to? Her husband was a ruthless man she had learned this now, his cold nature showing its colours in Austria. ‘But he had been kind’ a small voice at the back of her head had told her. It whispered to her that he was good deep down, that all he needed was love and support and then he would open his heart. Elizabeth put her head in her hands and made her mind up that regardless of the immorality of her husband’s duties it was _her_ duty as a wife to support his every endeavour and that is what she would do. As she had made her decision she heard the anticipated knock of the butler. Her gut wrenched and her resolve to help Ciel was hardened even more. She loosened her robe and made her way to receive the crow to her bed.

 

 

The next morning dressed in her best lavender day dress she made her way to Ciel’s study. She knocked and entered straight away.

“Lizzie, I was hoping you would come. Take a seat and I will go over what needs to be done.”

He seemed in high spirits and this allowed a true smile to crawl its way onto her face, however the door opened behind her and Sebastian wheeled in tea and cake and the smile vanished instantly.

Sebastian served his Master and Lady Gunpowder green tea and lemon drizzle cake before wheeling the trolley over to the side of the room and taking his place standing at Ciel’s left shoulder. He let his eyes roam up and down Lady Elizabeth’s figure making her flush and squirm in her seat.

“Today we have Gunpowder tea from Whittards of Chelsea and freshly prepared lemon drizzle cake. Does my Master and his Lady require anything else before you start?”

Ciel spoke to Sebastian without looking “No Sebastian that will be all.”

Sebastian bowed and stood silently at his master’s side.

Elizabeth’s nerves started to wind up so she reached for her tea and gently sipped it. Ciel mirrored her actions and they sat like this sipping their tea for a minute or so before Ciel put his cup down. He spoke in a serious tone

“The mission I have been given by her majesty is proving difficult to carry out for a number of reasons Lizzie. The main reason that I cannot do anything about however, is my targets wife. You see she is not unlike yourself Lizzie in that she is a fighter, but I suppose that’s where the similarities end. Lady Drake is - for lack of a better word - a whore. Many a gentleman has befallen scandal due to her feminine charms”

Elizabeth gripped her teacup harder than necessary. Her husband pushed a dossier across his desk at her and continued.

“She sleeps with any man she sees and her preferred method of conversation with men is seduction. Not that I would ever entangle myself which such a woman, but I simply cannot be seen associating with such a red harlot, whereas if Lady Phantomhive were to be seen guiding her to a better path it would not be cause for a scandal. If anything it would be seen as a charitable and Christian action.”

Elizabeth Internally sighed with relief. Ciel simply wanted her to befriend this woman, this would not be a difficult task “So you wish for the Lady Drake to be out of the way so you can get to her husband I presume.” Elizabeth adopted a cool tone as she continued to sip her tea.

Ciel closed his eye and smiled “Yes and no Lizzie. Yes I wish her to be out of the way, however she needs to be out of the way _permanently_ to cause any real damage to Lord Drake.” Ciel sat back casually in his chair, an innocent smile appearing seamlessly across his face “Lord Drake loves his wife deeply and he is blind to her faults. That is how I will get to him. The death of his wife will allow for me to place myself in a position to _help_ and _assist_ him with matters he is too grieved by death to deal with himself, therefore and thusly completing my mission for the queen and getting rid of a business rival at the same time.”

Elizabeth’s cup rattled as she placed it clumsily back on its saucer, but she hardly noticed “Ciel, you wish for me to befriend and kill this woman in cold blood? For a business matter?” She had tried to shout but her voice came out very small and fragile. Several thoughts went through her head. She should not do this it was wrong. Killing another human being was wrong. For all she knew this woman had children she could not she just- her thought train though was cut off by a silky smooth timbre.

“My Lord perhaps the Lady Elizabeth is not quite ready to commit something so base and inelegant. Perhaps you should give her more time and in the future when she feels she is ready she would be able to assist you as the Lady Phantomhive, wife of the watch dog.” The butler was speaking to Ciel but looking directly into Elizabeth’s eyes almost as if they were challenging her.

Elizabeth stood strong and looked at Ciel. “What you are asking of me is not an easy task I will need time to think about it Ciel.”

Ciel looked away from her and sighed in disappointment.

This hurt more than it should have and made her feel guilty of betrayal. She was so tied up in her emotional state that her next lines had been given no thought before they were spoken “You will have your answer by the end of the day be rest assured.”

The smile on Ciel face was matched only by Sebastian’s smirk “I knew you would never let me down Lizzie.”

Elizabeth’s eyes met Ciel’s’ with equal determined fervour but they did not match. Ciel’s eyes were brimming with self-righteous confidence while Elizabeth’s were nervous although fiery. She nodded and as she turned to leave the smile dropped from her face.

She sat in her room pondering how she was to give an answer to Ciel without disappointing and humiliating him. Nothing was coming to mind, she did not want to hurt this woman, but she did not want to let down Ciel. It was her duty, but taking the life of another for something as trivial as a business deal seemed drastic. She had no doubt that her husband and his crow would have no issue with this act. Sebastian would see this as just another workday. Her thoughts were cut off by the door creaking open.

Speak of the Devil and he shall appear.

“Lady Elizabeth, I know what ails your mind. Perhaps I can help.” Elizabeth knew he was toying with her but she wanted nothing more than welcome him into her arms and forget this whole mess.

“How can you help me Sebastian? I am supposed to take the life of a woman whose only sin is that she doesn’t love her husband. I cannot do this. Not for Ciel not for anyone.”

Sebastian moved round to cradle her from the back holding her close against his chest. “My Lady, the Lady Drake’s sin is not that she does not love her husband. Her sin is lust.” Sebastian’s hand snaked down to cup her breast. “Unadulterated lust. To fornicate with so many men without her husband’s knowledge is only lust nothing more.” Elizabeth closed her eyes as she felt the butler’s hands everywhere, her vision becoming blurry and unfocused. Elizabeth felt all her walls drop and no boundaries were present.

“What do you think I should do?” She whispered as she stood and moved voluntarily to the bed taking the black butler with her.

“What do I think?” the butler said as he removed her intricate layers of dresses and underdresses and laid her down on the bed. “I think you should kill her in a most brutal way. Realise that she is nothing but a scarlet woman and take her life.” He ripped off her underwear and neatly exposed his human manhood.

Elizabeth wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled her body towards his wanting him to do what he did so well to her. She grabbed his length and feeling the warmth in her hands only made her feel more and want more. “Tell me what I should do Sebastian.”

“Get down on your knees and put yourself in her position, then you will understand what needs to be done.” He stared down at her challenging her. She stilled for a moment not knowing whether she should move. The little Lady however proved most resourceful, she moved from under Sebastian and climbed to the floor where she knelt as the butler swung his legs around to the edge of the bed and spread them in anticipation of what was to come.

Elizabeth felt dirty. Giving _this_ kind of thing to her butler was the kind of thing French prostitutes and harlots did, not Ladies of standing. Yet there was a sort of exhilarating factor to this act, a feeling of power which it gave her that she had never had before. So she took his length in her hands again and took as much as she could into her mouth. If this was the kind of thing Lady Drake did she could see why Ciel wanted her out of the way. The look on Sebastian’s face was empowering. He looked as if he was struggling to hold his desire, sweating and panting like a dog. This only served to push Elizabeth on. She sucked harder licked more fervently wanting his seed to spill into her mouth and for her to consume it all.

Suddenly Sebastian grabbed her head shoving her down onto his length to a point where she gagged on his size. Elizabeth though, was determined not to let him regain control and she took his length resisting her gag reflex and keeping constant eye contact. Her head bobbed up and down, her lips slamming against his pelvis, saliva and pre-cum dripping down her chin. No way was he winning this game, because truly that’s what all of this was –a game.

Sebastian knew that his master needed Elizabeth in a strong mental state, she needed to believe that she was in control when the decision to kill Lady Drake was made and what better way to do this than trick her into believing that she was just like her. Surely after seeing a mirror image of herself she would want rid of something so degenerate. Make the little Lady believe she is a control seeking whore, something which is a threat to her husband and her status in society, allow that threat to take a physical form – the dear Lady Drake - and point her blade in the direction of said target. It was a perfect plan, but yes it did require some humiliation on his part. In order to believe this, Lady Elizabeth had to control Sebastian completely (or believe she had). So for a while Sebastian behaved like a base human. Speaking of he could feel his human peak nearing.

Sweat was now pouring off of both of them as Elizabeth knelt on the floor. She had –at some point- dipped her hand between her legs to bring her own climax as she was bringing his. Her stockings had fallen down her thighs and were sitting at her knees, her breasts had spilled out of her corset, her nipples peaking, red and flushed. Sebastian’s length was large, it was long and wide and her jaw was starting to hurt. So she sucked as hard as she could, rubbing between her own legs furiously wanting to cum with him. She bobbed her head never breaking her eyes with his face. All of a sudden the butler moaned and released a large amount of his seed into her mouth. Elizabeth forced herself down onto him so that all of him was engulfed as he spilled warmth down her throat. The taste was sublime, sweet like honey yet salty and addictive, all she wanted to do was drink him again. She shocked herself as she became wetter and moaned heavily just thinking about it. The vibrations from her moan caused aftershocks that triggered more of Sebastian’s juices to shoot into her mouth and she closed her eyes and drank it like it was the nectar of the gods. She pulled her head back with a loud pop and threw her head back as she furiously tried to bring herself to climax. For some reason though she could not cum. She lay back on the carpet moaning loudly as she tried to penetrate her fingers inside herself as deep as possible. Why could she not cum? She could feel herself so close to the edge. Elizabeth looked to Sebastian a pleading in her eyes, but Sebastian would not do anything unless asked to by his lady now that tonight she was in control.

“Sebastian I can’t…I need you to…”

Sebastian now simply looked upon her with mirth in his eyes as the little Lady fucked herself on the floor, desperate for someone to enter her. Demon seed was an incredibly strong aphrodisiac with torturous supernatural properties. Since the little Lady had swallowed a vast amount of demon cum, she could not reach her peak without him deep inside her. She would dangle on the edge of bliss until he provided relief. Hence why his Lady wanted nothing more than his Demon length inside her. He watched as she rutted and loudly cried out, eyes rolling back in her head, tongue lolling to the side. He watched her for a good while then decided to put her out of her misery.

“My Lady need only ask and I will provide your release. For tonight you lead this merry dance.”

She removed her finger from herself and spread her legs wide. What a sight she was; hair messed and sticking to her face, her breasts flushed and spilled a top her corset, her stockings had rolled down to her ankles now, but the best look was on her face. Her mouth was agape which a small trace of demon cum down the side of her cheek, her eyes were glassed over with desire and need and she was panting hard and fast. It was a wonder- Sebastian thought- that she managed to speak at all with the amount of Demon seed in her system.

“Inside…me…now”  

He moved at inhuman speed and thrust deep inside her with his longer and larger demon length as she lay on the floor.

And oh how she screamed. She screamed so everyone in the Phantomhive manor would have heard her cries of absolute pleasure. His demon length being substantially larger and carrying a natural aphrodisiac made her cum beyond anything she could imagine. He continued to thrust in and out until she calmed herself in exhaustion.

After they both lay for a while Elizabeth stood up wrapped herself in her robe and walked to the window. She stood for a while looking out at the bleak day. As she turned around the butler was already dressed and ready to leave on her order.

“So my Lady do you understand what needs to be done?” the crow smiled at the blonde doll

“Yes I do Sebastian.” She looked him straight in the eye confidence brimming. “If I allow this whore to roam society she will seduce my husband and bring him to ruin. I will not let this happen. I _love_ Ciel. He is my husband and I will support him in whatever way I can. If he needs me to take care of this woman. I will _take care_ of this woman.” She turned again to face the window. “Now good day I believe you have chores to be attending to.”

Walking out he put one hand over his chest and bowed slightly and said in his best mocking voice. “Yes my Lady.”    

Sebastian smiled his demonic grin, his eyes glowing red with glee. He had carried out yet another successful order given by his Master. The little Lady would feel guilt like no other and wish only to extinguish that guilt. He almost felt sorry for the fate that was in store for Lady Drake, poor woman would suffer before she would die.

He walked into the kitchens where Bardroy was busy doing…something indistinguishable. He looked awkwardly at the butler before looking away

“The Master was looking for you Mister Sebastian, I uh, said you were, uh, busy.

“Indeed I was busy Bardroy, but now I am not so engaged I will see to the Master.

Ciel sat in his office trying to focus on his game plan for Lord Drake when a knock happened at the door.

“Come in Sebastian.”

Heels clicked on the floor “You were not expecting me?”

Ciel looked up to see Lizzie standing before him she had changed her dress again. Internally he thought perhaps it was because the one before became _dirty._ He smiled at his own quip before coming round to stand before her. He masked tenderness and love as he looked at her and he was met with a stony resolution in her eyes that he had not seen in months.

“I will do as you ask of me Ciel. I should have never questioned your decisions in the first place.”

Ciel put his hand to her face and cupped her cheek “My dear Lizzie you are a wonderful woman and wife.” He tenderly kissed her lips “What did I do to deserve you.”    

She smiled and sadly looked away “I would not want scandal to befall you Ciel and I will do my best to guide this woman to a more Christian path, but perhaps her ways are too ingrained and she falls on the wrong side of an opium dealer. London’s east end can be such a dangerous place.

Ciel stood back and started at her with a smile on his face that Elizabeth could only describe as the crows smile. All trace of kindness and love had vanished. Elizabeth did not smile back, but his smile and face said enough to know that she had been manipulated into this decision. Somehow though it did not bother her as much as it should. Perhaps after all she is not as good a person as she thinks she is.

Ciel sat back down at his desk and as she turned to leave his study he spoke

“If you need help or advice Elizabeth ask myself or Sebastian, we will be more than happy to help you.”

She did not turn back but simply left with her mission in mind and her method to carry it out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 Lizzie begins to carry out her given task, but things don't go entirely according to plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: SEX AND A VERY NASTY EARL PHANTOMHIVE.

The Connaught in Mayfair was the stage for the meeting between Lady Elizabeth Phantomhive and Lady Georgiana Drake. Elizabeth had thought through the location precisely. The Connaught was not long opened and while it attracted the interest of London’s social elite, it had not had its official coming out night. So it was still relatively unfashionable to take tea here rather than Claridge’s, however it was respectable enough for two ladies to take afternoon tea for a first meeting and given Lady Drake’s social standing within society perhaps here was better. Word would reach the rest of the elite soon enough but for now better to keep this meeting discreet. Any chance, however, of the meeting being kept discreet was foiled as soon as Lady Drake made her entrance through the door.

The contrast between them could not be bolder. Elizabeth sat precisely with her small white lace gloves folded on her lap with a pale pink back pleated skirted dress and bustle, a perfectly corseted waist with small pink and blue flowers embodied into the design on the top of the dress. A sweetheart neck line rimmed with white lace. Her bright blonde hair curled over her shoulder and pinned into place. Tight silk sleeves that came halfway down her upper arm then fanned out with delicate flowing pink lace. She wore a beautiful gold necklace adorned with a single diamond and gold and pearl earrings. She was every bit the fashionable Lady of Victorian society.

Lady Drake however was dressed so…differently. She wore a dark brown pantaloon skirt that was almost showing her ankles, with a chunky brown leather belt at the waist. A plain white blouse that was frilled from the high neck to just below the bust. She lacked a traditional corset but clearly had opted for a controversial reform corset. Her waist was wider than was acceptable for a Victorian Lady. Her shoes were muddy, and her dark brown hair was windswept but tied up and pinned, she carried a plain brown leather satchel and a parasol. She confidently walked in and gave her parasol to the hostess then strode her muddy footprints over to Elizabeth.

Lady Drake unceremonisly sat down, while Elizabeth said nothing.

“Sorry I’m late Lady Phantomhive the woman’s society meeting ran over, we radicals do so like to talk. And would you believe the utter inconvenience of the tyre in my bicycle running flat near Cheapside! So I had run through Cheapside and Whitechapel to borrow a friends bicycle just to get here. Hence my somewhat mudded appearance.”

Elizabeth smiled at her and sipped her tea. “That is quite alright Lady Drake I think it is good to have something you are interested in, but please enlighten me, whomever do you keep as a friend who resides in Whitechapel? That area of London is most overrun with degenerates and unfortunates. It would be quite unsafe for a high Lady such as you to be making ways through there unescorted. Also why take a bicycle, surely you had enough money to pay for a hansom?”

Lady Drake sat forward in her chair and smiled. “Of course I had the money to pay for a hansom. You may not believe me Lady Phantomhive but catching a hansom in Whitechapel will draw more attention to you than riding a bike and despite my associations there I do not wish to be set upon by the renegades of the east side.”    

Elizabeth noticed that she did not answer her question about who she knew in the east end of town and pocketed that piece of information away for later.

The waitress came and poured tea for Lady Drake and brought sandwiches and cake for the two of them.

Elizabeth took a sandwich and placed it on her plate “I must say I am surprised by your choice of attire, your dress is very modern for the wife of a high Lord.”

Lady Drake finish sipping her tea and sat back in her chair “Lady Phantomhive let us not skirt around the real issue with small talk and pleasantries. Secret high society knows what the Phantomhive’s are and as my husband is who my husband is, as such I have access to this knowledge. So I will speak plainly. What is it that you want from me?”

Part of Elizabeth had expected this frankness and she had prepared but wasn’t confident that her plan would work, if it didn’t she would have to resort in asking the crow for help which she absolutely did not want to do. There was only one way to test her plan.

Elizabeth placed her cup ever so gently back on the table smoothed down her skirts and placed her hands on her lap “My Husband ordered me to kill you.” Lady Drake raised her eyebrows “however I do not wish to. Ciel believes that you are becoming a nuisance in his business dealings with Lord Drake.” She picked up her cup again and put on the most sympathetic expression she could muster. “Georgiana, if you can pose me with an alternative to your death no one need even get hurt and everyone would win.”

Lady Drake clasped her hands together and looked away in thought. Then to Elizabeth’s surprise she laughed. “My dear Lady Phantomhive do you know why your husband is so worried about my influence over my darling Harry.” Elizabeth merely sat still and did not say a word ‘let her talk’ she thought. “It is because ‘Drake Importing and Shipping’ may be headed by my husband, but he makes none of the decisions, every decision is made by me. Harry has no head for business, if woman were allowed to own and run businesses then I would surely be this company’s matriarch. What lie did the watchdog tell you to rope you into this, that I am a whore, an unfaithful cur? Did he use the rumours that are so wilfully thrown around about me?”

Elizabeth answered her eyes meeting the Lady Drake’s “Ciel informed me that you were unfaithful to your husband and that Lord Drake was blind to your faults.”

Again she laughed and spoke with a confident manner “Well the watchdog was right about one thing Harry is blind to my faults, but I have never been and will never be unfaithful to him, I do so love him.”

“I do not wish to hurt you Lady Drake but a solution must come about and if you understand the role of my husband then you will work with me to come to a resolution.”

Lady Drake sat staring at Elizabeth for a while before she spoke. “It would not be acceptable for the business to be conducted in a public forum and as much as I take pride in this business I would rather not die at the hand of a Phantomhive – it’s a sorry end. Your husband obviously trusts you otherwise he would not have given you such a momentous task, so how about this. The public projection of myself will be changed I will adhere to your rules and advice and you will be able to tell your husband that – “

“- that I’m working you to build up your friendship and lure you into a false sense of security. However in private you will remain unchanged yet your methods will have changed. They will have become more covert and harder to detect in society.” Elizabeth finished off Lady Drake’s train of thought all the while The Lady Drake sat and smiled in awe.

“I think I may have found my equal, you are surprising Lady Phantomhive, not what I expected…” She trailed off as she drifted into her own thoughts her face suddenly very serious. She reached into her satchel and pulled out a small white card with embellished gold writing and a teal blue border. She handed the card to Elizabeth and placed one finger over her lips in a ‘quiet’ gesture. “Shall we say Saturday 11:30pm, Elizabeth?”

Elizabeth looked at the card and knew that this was something dangerous yet she agreed to it all the same, she merely nodded and slipped the card into her purse. The two ladies finished their afternoon tea talking idly about fashions and the weather, there was no more talk of murder or schemes. From a distance it looked like the two were old friends, but in truth neither would trust the other with a boiled toffee.

 

**The Phantomhive Townhouse – Friday Evening**

Elizabeth sat in the main parlour working on her needle point as she had finished her fencing practise for today. Really she was only sewing needlepoint to get her mind of the card that had been given to her by Lady Drake. She could not possibly go to something so scandalous, plus she had nothing to wear to this event or anyone to go with, but how else was she to fully gain her trust. She knew this was a test by Lady Drake to see if the threat against her life was real or nothing to be worried about. At that moment she heard the carriage pull up outside. Ciel must be back from his meetings. She got up to make her way to welcome him home.

Ciel walked through the door Sebastian in tow, and to Elizabeth’s immense surprise he was smiling.

“Lizzie it’s so good to see you.” he embraced her and kissed her firmly on the lips, which was more attention than he had given her in months. Elizabeth was a little shocked, but could not help but smile at how happy he looked. He swung her arm through his and walked with her. “I had a meeting with my trade partners today, Lord Drake was among them, and it seems you have made quite an impression on his wife, he would not keep silent about you.” Ciel was smiling as he spoke and they had drifted upstairs before she knew it. She could still sense Sebastian behind them and it made her uneasy. They stopped outside their bedroom and then Ciel did something Lizzie had never seen in her life.

“Sebastian you are dismissed. Do not come until you are called.”

The crow kneeled “Yes my Lord” and with that he vanished.

He ordered Sebastian away and he did it with a good amount of venom.

“Ciel is something the matter with-“she was cut off.

“Lizzie” he pulled her into the bedroom, he shut the door and he held her tightly “I have been a wretched husband these past few months, I have been inattentive, neglectful and downright cold. I have had so much on my mind, missions for the Queen and work for the Funtom Company. Please know that now you have my full attentions and that I could not be more proud of you for the part you are coming to play as a Phantomhive.”

Elizabeth looked into Ciel’s eyes and they were happy and in this moment she felt like that little girl again. The little girl who married her true love and whose dreams came true. She leaned in to kiss him as Ciel started to undo her dress at the front to take it off, Lizzie in turn started to untie his cravat and waistcoat. His kisses were tender and loving and he mumbled her name as he showered her with them.

Soon Lizzie was just in her shift and Ciel was just in his trousers. She had not seen him shirtless since the honeymoon and had never really noticed the multitude of scars on his back and a strange brand on his side, but she did not want to ruin what she had wanted for so long and she knew Ciel would recoil and shut down if she mentioned it. So she ignored it and pretended it wasn’t there.

Elizabeth made her way over to the bed to lie down, and Ciel followed suit climbing on top of her, the look in his eyes was hungry. Using his knees he spread her legs as his hands pushed her shift up and over her head, he looked at her pale flawless body then kissed her stomach and all the way up to her neck then her lips and smothered her in kisses “I love you Lizzie, more than you know I love you” he was mumbling but Elizabeth understood and went to say I love you too, but found she could not. So while her husband was showering her with kisses she could not respond, so instead she tried to take off his trousers. Her hands started to shake. Why she could not say what she felt? She loved Ciel yet she could not say, it scared her. Ciel noticed Lizzie shaking and helped remove his trousers, he cupped her face oh so tenderly “Do not worry Lizzie I will not hurt you.”

Lizzie spread her legs and lifted her hips in anticipation of accepting Ciel. Her husband looked deep into her eyes as he gently thrust in. Lizzie gently gasped it was such a different feeling from the crow, while Sebastian felt wrong and sore, Ciel felt right and loving. Ciel had his arms propped up on either side of her and he was getting faster by the second, although it was obvious he was trying to slow down for her sake. Lizzie lifted her hand to his face “Ciel do not hold back I want all of you my love.”

Ciel slowed and between his panting he repeated that he did not want to hurt her. “Ciel you won’t hurt me I am stronger than I look.” Thinking that his silence was permission she tried to manoeuvre her body on top of his to ride him, but he pushed her back down

“What are you doing Lizzie?”

Lizzie did not know what to say “I thought-“

“I am your husband therefore I control our bed.”

This sentence felt colder than ice when said and in an instance the atmosphere changed, but of course, Ciel was right she was his wife and she must obey him in the marriage bed that was her duty. The air, however, that had been warm and clouded with loving emotion became stark cold and crystal clear. Ciel took both of Lizzie’s arms and raised them above her head and pinned them with the grip of his right hand and with his left he leant against the wall. He was stronger than she remembered. She had always remembered a stick thin bird like stature. Now he was tightly muscled and stronger than she was.

Lizzie looked at Ciel’s face it was heavy with sweat and his eyes were tight shut, she tried to free her hands to touch Ciel’s face but he tightened his grip and quickened his thrusts into her. His panting became louder as it turned into pleasurable grunts. He was becoming rough with her, she could feel her wrists becoming sore and her opening was starting to feel very raw indeed. Plainly put she was not enjoying this. The love he had feigned in his kisses was gone and what was left was cold and base. Her husband wanted nothing more than a quick and mindless fuck. He is just a man after all and every man has needs that only his wife can satisfy.

She was really starting to hurt and she could swear she was bleeding she was about to ask Ciel to stop but then Lizzie thought of the infidelity with the butler and held her tongue. She thought she deserved this, she was an awful wife. As this crossed her mind a tear slid down the side of her face.

Ciel slowed suddenly “Lizzie? I am hurting you?”

Lizzie turned to look Ciel straight in the eye. She smiled lovingly “No, do to me as you wish my love.”

Ciel bent down to kiss her lips “Close your eyes Lizzie.”

Lizzie could not see it, but a cruel smirk appeared on Ciel Phantomhive’s face and he sped up his pace again relishing in the fact that she was feeling the guilt and that his plan was working. He roughly pounded his manhood into her until she was holding in screams (not the good kind). There were tears streaming down her face, but she would not let out a noise. While Ciel was thrusting relentlessly into her thoughts of Sebastian flew through her mind, how he had made the pain feel like pure ecstasy and how he made her feel powerful rather than belittling her and reducing her to nothing but a doll.

Ciel was enjoying this in a carnal sense. He had not had sex in months and tormenting Elizabeth during the act was highly enjoyable. He loved watching the tears run down her face, he loved the screams of pain she was trying to desperately to contain, but most of all he loved how open she was for him. Open in the sense that she was not hiding her pain merely restraining it and open in the sense that her athletic legs were spread as wide as they could go for him and not clutching his body in response. She knew exactly what her position was in this instance. She was beneath him in every sense of the word. Ciel’s smirk turned into a snarl as he sped up.

Ciel could feel his release coming soon and he was determined to fill her. The whole point of tonight’s exercise was to make it so that Elizabeth became with child, as after today he had found out that he was becoming the laughing stock of society with him being married so long and his wife was still not with child. With one final thrust he released all of himself into Lizzie. He bent over her, his length twitching as it emptied into her, her insides were still tight he thought absent mindedly. He must thank Sebastian for taking such good care of her. He collapsed on top of her as he tried to slow his breath.

After a few minutes he pulled out of her completely and rolled over to his side of the bed, crawled under the covers and was out like a light within a few minutes.

Elizabeth lay there for she knows not how long staring up at the navy blue canopy. The tears would not stop and as she tried to move she felt wet and sticky down there. She looked and noticed a mixture of blood and cum leaking slowly out of her. Shamelessly without covering herself she made her way to the anti-chamber to clean up. There, she ran a cotton cloth over her skin, delicately washing her most sensitive areas, it still stung inside and her wrists were red and staring to bruise from Ciel’s grip. While her husband had reached his peak enjoyment inside her, she had felt no pleasure from his attentions. All Elizabeth wanted to do was to crawl into her bed and sleep.

She stood naked in the anti-chamber with the moonlight streaming through the window making her skin seem silvery-blue. Why was she doing this, why was she allowing Ciel to do this to her. An anger built up in her chest and her breathing started to increase. She was his wife as he was her husband they should treat each other with respect and love. She was not some toy that could be played with whenever he took a fancy to.

Elizabeth was about to turn and storm through to the bedroom and scream at Ciel, when suddenly strong dark arms wrapped a robe around her and she felt a familiar warmth.

“My Lady should not be so exposed so close to a window, who knows what fiends lurk in these streets, waiting to pray on one as beautiful as you.”

Her anger subsided if only a little and she leant back into the crows arms “The only fiend for miles is through that door asleep in my bed.”

The butler chuckled a dark deep laugh. He brought his lips down to behind her ear and when he spoke it was so soft but it resonated deep within her and the pain that had been caused by Ciel melted away like butter in a hot pan. ”If only you knew how true that was. Did I not warn you my Lady that you would fall to despair in a loveless marriage? For it is impossible for the master to love when he believes that love is nothing but a falsity.” Sebastian guided Elizabeth over to a chair sat her down and proceeded to wash her.

As Sebastian rinsed the cloth he looked over her body, the master had certainly made a mess. He gently wiped the sweat off her arms, neck, down around her breasts, over her stomach, down and back up her left leg and then the same to her right. Sebastian had kept his gloves on for washing her body but removed them for washing the more intimate parts of his Lady.

He wet his hands and ripped the cloths in two as he rubbed and washed her breasts simultaneously, he noticed her breath begin to quicken then stop as her hands shot to hold his wrists

“Please…not tonight…I cannot…I…”she looked down unable to finish her sentence. Sebastian felt his demon hunger lurch to his forefront as his eyes glowed. The delightful guilt that was starting to stain the little dolls soul was becoming ever so fragrant. Never more than in this moment had he wanted to devour her so much, but alas he still had his master’s soul to eat before he could consume this simpering blond fragile piece of porcelain.

Suddenly she sharply looked up at him staring straight “Why can I not tell Ciel I love him? What are you doing to me crow?”

Sebastian looked away dipping the cloth in the water again and handing it to his Lady so she could clean her ‘private’ areas. “ _I_ am not doing anything, my Lady. Perhaps _you_ are now coming to the realisation that the husband that you were so in love with never existed except in your imagination.”

Sebastian felt a sharp slap across his face. He looked up at his Lady and smiled at her. Her face was positively fuming, she looked as if she would rain a tirade of insults down on him. Instead all that came out was;

“I hate you.”

Sebastian stood up re-fitted his gloves and held out the robe for his Lady to step into. Elizabeth slowly stood up as the robe was draped around her “Why do humans hate death my Lady? Because it is a painful truth.”

Elizabeth ignored his quip and decided that she did not want to think about how she felt towards her husband’s butler. She tried to walk but found that it hurt too much and she doubled over in pain and fell, but she did not hit the ground. In fact she was swooped up by the crow into his arms. “What are you doing? Put me down that’s an order.”

Sebastian chuckled “I have told you before my Lady I must obey my master but I need not obey you, besides what kind of butler would I be if I left my Lady unable to walk and barely clothed. No that simply would not do. I shall carry you to bed.

“Wait! Sebastian wait.” She gripped his shoulders and looked into his face “Take me to one of the guests quarters…please.” The hunger resonated within him again and he thought a small taste will not hurt. He leaned in and kissed his Lady, his tongue snaking its way into her mouth tasting fragments of her soul along the way. His Lady reciprocated in kind by throwing her arms around his neck and loosing herself entirely in his kiss. There they stood the moonlight streaming through the window illuminating the dark butler all in black holding tightly his master’s Lady draped in loose silken silver. The only spots of colour in this monochrome tableau was the red glow emanating from the butlers face and the long golden tresses that almost hid them.

As they pulled away from one another, Elizabeth gave up and rest her head against Sebastian’s shoulder, her arms still around his neck “I really do hate you.”

“Rest now my Lady” Sebastian willed her to sleep and soon she was dead weight in his arms. He carried her through to the one of the guest rooms and tucked her up in bed. As he moved to leave however, he inhaled her scent, she was becoming darker by the day, and the bright light inside her soul was waning like the last lamps on a ghost ship. Soon she would be entirely his to control therefore entirely his Masters to control and then the Master would win his game.       


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 Lizzie asks for Sebastian's help with infiltrating the poppy club.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: CHILD TORTURE AND SEX.

Sebastian Michaelis was ironing his master's shirts whilst thinking about the situation that the doll had gotten herself into. It was a precarious one. Informing the Lady Drake of his master's intentions towards her was a risk, but it seemed to have paid off. If anything the ostentatious, sanctimonious and downright scandalous Georgiana Drake seemed to be impressed with Lady Elizabeth's boldness and as such events had unfolded quicker and in a way that surprised not only his master, but him as well. When she had returned to the London townhouse with the teal bordered card of the Poppy Club in her possession and high praise from his master's business rivals, his master had been most impressed with her efforts. As per usual though with the Master he had shown his gratitude in a rather twisted way, not that Elizabeth's feelings bothered him in the slightest, its just, it was making him awfully hungry. The darker Elizabeth's thoughts became the more her soul called out to him and she had formed some sort of human attachment to him that was beginning to become rather irksome. He knew that tonight she had to make a move toward the Poppy club or risk losing the somewhat unusual admiration of Lady Drake. Sebastian had also figured out that she was gong to request his help to infiltrate the Poppy Club at some point today. He had started his butler's duties at 5am. When the little lady rose at 8am she was dressed and searching for an opportune moment to speak to him. Once or twice she had the moment but changed her mind at the last second making an idle excuse for approaching him. Hence why now he was ironing his masters shirts – again- he had already done this duty yesterday, but alas he needed her to come to him. Those were his master's orders. So he was stuck repeating tedious tasks when he could be making better use of his time. Sebastian picked up another shirt as he sensed someone moving their way down the servant's hall; he smirked as they pushed the door open.

"Has she asked you for your help yet?" His Master asked as he casually lent against the doorframe of the laundry room. He was dressed in his navy blue trousers, white shirt and a navy waistcoat but was absent of a jacket or cravat.

"Not yet my Lord, perhaps she is nervous and needs some persuading, it is after all a nefarious hellfire club she has been invited to and you certainly could not accompany her. I think that our Lady is frightened of entering alone. Not that I would be any better company if recognised, think of the scandal." Sebastian's voice was laced with mocking, but his Master was not biting today.

Ciel scoffed and looked behind him checking for any other servants. "You persuade her. That is part of the order I gave you. True your efforts are starting to pay off, but I need her to be entirely at my disposal willing to do anything. If I say jump she asks how high. At the moment she is only half way there. Who knows perhaps the clientele of the Poppy Club will influence her."

Sebastian folded the shirt perfectly and placed it on the pile "My Lord you place me in a dilemma. You order me to persuade her to go, yet you also want her to request my help willingly in this matter. My, my what is a simple butler to do?"

Ciel moved to leave "You do as I order you to, as you always have, how you interpret said order is your decision."

Something suddenly jarred in Sebastian - an annoyance, an irritating tightness in his chest akin to anger, but it was not the fury he was used to. When he spoke it was not as Sebastian the butler, but the demon.

"Have you considered that if you treated your wife in kinder manner that she would go to hell and back for you, destroy the world in your name, but no. Your mind is so twisted that you cannot bear not to have a mirror image of yourself in one that is - by human law and the grace of God - tied to you until death. Endeavouring to twist a pure soul into a shadow of it's former self is what demons do and _you_ are no demon. You are making a mess of her. Like a child trying to bake for the first time. You have all the correct ingredients but your placing them in the wrong amounts and at the wrong times." Suddenly he was right in Ciel's face his eye's glowing red and fangs elongated. "So how about you leave your wife's soul to me, _Master,_ you gave me an order to corrupt her and I will. I do not need the help of a petty human who thinks he can be a devil."

Given that Sebastian had never spoken back in that manner to Ciel before, he was taken rather by surprise, but Ciel knew who had the power in this relationship and it was not the butler in black. "Caw all you like crow, you will still do as I order you to. Lizzie will come round to do what I want her to by my hand and my methods…" he laughed and relaxed his stance "…and do not be so possessive Sebastian, it's unbecoming of you." Sebastian moved back and stood stock straight. Ciel calmly turned to leave "Oh and one more thing. Sebastian I order you, never speak to your Master that way again, your aesthetics are everything are they not?"

"Yes my Lord." he bowed his head only slightly.

Possessive? Him? True the little lady's soul was becoming really quite something and he would take a taste now and again, but he was not possessive of the blond doll. He did speak to his master so aggressively with such atrocious manners it was not in any way how a butler to an Earl would behave. It was how he personally, as a demon, would behave. He analysed his reaction – why did he react that way. He could not quite place his reasoning. A demons contract was paramount and the aesthetics were just as important. He was lost in his thoughts when the object of them knocked on the door.

Lady Elizabeth walked into the laundry room to see Sebastian staring into the air seemingly at nothing. She was dressed in a light blue day dress and her hair was in it's usual style of curled and tied over her left shoulder. She cleared her throat. No reaction. "Sebastian?"

He blinked up out of his stupor and smiled his crow's smile. "My Lady, how can I be of service?"

She shut the door and locked it. "Sebastian. I need your help."

Here we go thought the butler "Whatever with my Lady I will gladly assist."

She stepped forward, took a deep breath and looked him in the eye " I need you to accompany me to the Poppy Club tonight. I simply cannot go on my own as I fear what happens at these places. I know you protect Ciel from all manner of attacks, so I am asking you if you would protect me tonight from anyone or anything that may harm me."

Interesting, Sebastian thought, she did not order him but asked him to _protect_ her. She would be perfectly cable of protecting herself from attackers, so protection was not the reason she wanted him as her chaperone. "My Lady since you asked ever so politely I will accompany you, but under one condition."

Elizabeth sighed and looked down "And just what condition would that be, crow?"

He held her face to his and cupped her cheek gently and her breath trembled slightly and her pupils dilated. "Tell me the real reason you want me to accompany you tonight."

She looked into his deep maroon eyes and the overwhelming feeling that came over her when she was with him urged her to speak "I feel safe when I am with you and I do not think I could kill someone if they attacked me, whereas I know you could."

Oh this was just precious. The little doll felt safe with him. The irony was sweeter than cherry wine and he felt just a pang of pity for her displaced affection towards him, however she had fulfilled his condition so he would go. He stood back from her and bowed "Then my Lady allow me to accompany you as your chaperone to the oh so indiscreetly named Poppy Club and I assure you no folly will befall your pretty blond head." He lifted her hand and gently kissed the back of it as a gentleman would.

The instructions Elizabeth had been given by Lady Drake were to meet an associate at a pub in the West end of London then they would be driven by hansom to the secret location. It changed every month with only a few key people knowing where it was. Elizabeth was noticeably nervous pulling at the string of her purse and fiddling with the lace on her dress. Suddenly she felt a hand on hers and she looked at the owner of said hand.

"Stop fidgeting, you will stick out like a virgin in a whorehouse if you continue to act this way." Sebastian had been trying to placate her nerves all evening, and was not succeeding so his temper with her was becoming short. It was coming up for 11:10pm and the associate had not approached them yet. Was it because he was with her?

They had both assumed identities for this evening and as such Sebastian was dressed as a proper English gentleman with a top hat, a well tailored black suit with a maroon cravat, white gloves, fine oxford shoes and a cane. His hair was slicked back but its length meant that it kept falling into his eyes. Elizabeth complimented him wonderfully; she had a deep wine coloured dress with maroon frills and black lace trimming the edges. It possessed a typical bustle at the back and the sleeves were short just barely covering the shoulder. The most shocking aspect of her outfit though was the neckline, it was exceptionally low and the Indian imported ruby and onyx necklace she wore dripped downwards and created a path for men's eye lines that was not easily ignored. Her appearance was remnant of Ciel's disgraced, deceased Aunt.

Sebastian knew that no one would recognise him with such a beauty next to him, but still he was not sure that no one would recognise Elizabeth as the wife of the watchdog. Due to this reason he spent two hours of today flipping through the latest ladies fashion magazines looking at the most effective ways to colour your hair and as such Lady Elizabeth Phantomhive now had dirty blond, brown hair. Her golden tresses were nowhere near as recognisable as they were.

A young boy dressed well but not too well came running up to them "s'cuse me sir, madam I've ta take yous this way." His colloquial dialect however betrayed him as a street urchin. Without a word Elizabeth and Sebastian followed the boy for two streets to a hansom that was waiting for them. The driver opened the door and silently beckoned them in with his gloved hand. The boy was given a whole sovereign and told to be on his way. Elizabeth had not let go of Sebastian's hand since he had grabbed it and it had not gone unnoticed by the demon. By all accounts this attachment was becoming irksome. The driver called at the horses to start and the carriage trundled slowly through London's cobbled streets.

"What do you expect?" Elizabeth was looking at her hands when she asked the question.

"Debauchery, drugs, lust, sins of the highest accord. It is nothing particularly unusual for this kind of club or society." Tonight they were equals and speaking his mind and not watching what words he spoke was rather freeing. "They will most likely not ask your name and present you with a mask upon entering."

"A mask why? Is not everyone there for the same purpose?" she was growing more comfortable.

"They are, but the likelihood of an elite knowing someone there is high and perhaps a business rival attends these gatherings. He would use this information against you, use it to harm your reputation and business so that someone else can move in and take over, or something to that effect." The carriage rolled to a stop.

"Sebastian, is that not exactly what Ciel is doing?" she looked him dead in the eye. The question however was not answered as the door was opened slightly and two full-face masks were passed through. They both put them on and Sebastian knocked on the door. It opened to reveal what looked like a warehouse, Elizabeth could not see exactly where, the smog made it hard to determine her surroundings. Sebastian stepped out first and then offered his hand to his Lady to help her down. They were guided by the driver to a large metal door 7 knocks were placed upon it in a rhythmical order and the door swung open. Another masked man stood there although his mask was a blue colour not white and gold like theirs was. "Your card please." Elizabeth realised he wanted the card Lady Drake had given her and she whipped it out of her purse and gave it to him. The blue masked man inspected it for a minute then said, "Follow me."

They were lead down a dank, dark corridor through various doors and down many sets of stairs. The masonry began to look older and torches had replaced the gas lamps. Elizabeth suddenly heard laughter from beyond a door and as it opened a warm light spilled into the opening and they were ushered inside and asked what they would like to drink. Elizabeth was still adjusting to the light and the decorations so was a little shocked, Sebastian responded with a smooth "I will take a Bowmore whisky, and my Lady will have a glass of Dom Perignon." Their outerwear was taken from them and placed out of sight. Sebastian bent down and whispered to her "Focus Elizabeth, you are here for a reason remember what it is."

The room was richly decorated with worldly trappings and fine wood panelling, it possessed a bar in the corner and various curtains that covered corridors that lead off to adjoining rooms. There was a roaring fire and everyone was incredibly well dressed and wore masks, some of them were different colours from others however. Their drinks were passed to them and Elizabeth sipped hers quickly. Sebastian merely held his as an accessory to his persona. He placed his arm out and Elizabeth latched onto it as they made their way to a spot near the bar, as they walked they were approached by a woman in a lilac dress with the same mask as them. It was 11:32pm.

"I see you made it then" the unmistakeable voice of Lady Drake drifted through the mask "My name is Martha here and you can address me as such and your name?"

Elizabeth responded with the first thing that came to her head. "Cherry, my name is Cherry."

'Martha' giggled "It's a pleasure Cherry and what about your fine and tall handsome man here, who are you?"

"Oh I am a Devil my Lady." Sebastian smirked under his mask and bowed slightly.

Martha laughed out loud "Fancy yourself the devil do you, well handsome, Cherry follow me and I will show you around."

They followed her past one on the curtains and they could hear carnal noises coming from many of the rooms. Sebastian leaned in to his Lady "Whatever made you choose such a childish name?" He was smiling under his mask.

"There was a picture of a cherry tree of the wall adjacent and I panicked." She was glad the crow could not see her face for she was as red as her false namesake.

Martha stopped with her hand on a door handle. "Now before we go in I feel I should warn you, this may seem quite extreme if you have not partaken before, but I assure you once you get stuck in you realise how much fun it is." The door handle creaked down and the heavy door swung open to reveal a biblical horror scene.

Young boys and girls that would not have been older than 8 or 9 were chained up to the cold stonewall, naked and battered. They had deep gashes all over their bodies and they had been there for a while as the blood on their skin had dried at different times, judging by the colour of it. Some of the blood was fresh and it ran down their bodies like rain on a window and some of it was crusted or clotted. Most were passed out, but others were awake and trying not to scream or call out.

Elizabeth started to shake. One man fat with chubby fingers and a green mask lifted a whip and proceeded to whip one of the young boys and the way he was chained up made it so that with every flail he swung round at his bound wrists. The blood ran down his body and dripped off his toes onto the ground. He was not just whipped once, not twice but multiple times and when it was over the crowd in the room cheered, clapped and laughed as if it was a show. The poor boy was not dead but near it. He was taken down and then in the corner of the room Elizabeth heard a hiss. What looked like a hot poker was removed from a furnace of coals. She had not noticed it when she entered but had thought it was unusually hot in this room. Upon closer inspection she saw it was not a poker but a branding iron.

'No.' She thought, surely not. The brand was brought down upon the lower back of the boy and what little energy he had left he used to scream out in pain.

Sebastian could physically feel Elizabeth's trembles. Although he figured they were from anger rather than fear. She moved to stop them and quick as lightening he held her tight so that she could not move. This was why humans failed at so many things. Emotions would get in the way. Even his Master was not immune. "If you move now they will know your true motives, you must endure this no matter your feelings." He whispered at her ear.

Elizabeth wanted to cry out for them to stop she wanted to hurt those men and women the way they were hurting those children. How could anyone do this? She now understood why Ciel wanted Lady Drake out of the way. She was a dangerous woman, if Lady Drake was willing to do this sickening act to children, who knows what else she was cable of. Elizabeth just wanted to leave this place she had seen enough and believed she had enough information to bring down Drake.

Cold water was dumped over the boy and he was dragged away, presumably back to some sort of cage. Sebastian just stood with boredom etched under his mask. Humans, he had never understood why some felt empathy for their kind and others did not. He felt the little Lady move in his arms so that her head was buried in his waistcoat and her fists were clutched and bunched in his jacket. "My Lady?"

"We have to leave Sebastian."

"We cannot leave now, Lady Drake will realise that all you want is information to bring her and her husband down and you will never leave this building alive. This is a test and you must play along and I will play along with you. That is why I am here is it not? Now follow my lead." They both walked over to Drake who was laughing jovially as a young girl screamed out in pain. "My dear Martha this is rather an interesting game you have here, tell me do you keep the whelps in cages or do you discard them after an evenings use?"

"Well are not you a bold devil. Most of the time after the flailing the piece is damaged beyond repair. Of course some of our more unconventional members choose to spend some private time with the pieces as well, but I myself tend to dispose of mine after I am done with it".

"You mean you kill them, a child." Elizabeth's displeasure was prevalent.

"Your shocked little Cherry I understand, I was the first time as well, but then I tried it. The feeling of knowing that you have complete and utter physical control over another human's life even until death is euphoric. You may do what you wish to the piece whether it be torture, rape or straight out killing it."

Elizabeth wanted so badly for this woman to die in some awful accident, but she needed more information, Sebastian was right about that and she could not give up her cover. No matter how much she wanted to calm herself she could not stop trembling from anger, it would not stop.

"Here, take this." Martha, Lady Drake offered her a small silver box. "Open it and take the small pill inside. It is made with opium extract and is new to London society, it will calm your nerves I guarantee. You can have one too handsome." She gave another to Sebastian.

Elizabeth didn't want to take the pill, but Sebastian put his hand around her waist and squeezed at her side indicating that she had to do it as soon as she was given it, otherwise Lady Drake would start to suspect something was amiss. Sebastian popped his into his mouth and Elizabeth followed suit. The butler felt a small tingling then nothing, Elizabeth on the other hand felt her limbs become heavy and all of a sudden she wanted to sit down. She looked around the room for a seat and spotted a large leather lounge chair against the wall facing the children. She stumbled over to it and felled her body into the seat starting to feel her breathing evening out and the stonework in the room start to move. She was relaxed though. Elizabeth reached her hand out towards Sebastian and he seemed to float to her on air, he looked terribly funny dressed as a gentleman and she started to giggle. She looked over at another two men in masks and they started to laugh along with her.

Sebastian thought the whole situation was ridiculous. Lady drake approached him and was immediately putting her hands all over his person, nipping at his throat and grabbing his backside. Truly ridiculous, but he could have some fun with this. He pulled the scandalous woman into a dark corner and quickly removed both of their masks and in that moment he allowed her to see his true face if only for a second. It was enough, however, to drive her to scream hysterically and run towards the door and start banging on it.

"The Devil! The Devil is here! Help me! Help! He's the Devil!" Lady Drakes incessant banging eventually allowed the door to be opened and she flew out the door faster than a thief in the night.

The surprising thing was that no reaction was given to her outburst apart from mellow laughter. He suspected that many of the guests assumed she was having a bad reaction to the drugs and that she did not truly see a Devil. Sebastian chuckled to himself at this and returned back to his Lady who was sat in a drugged stupor seemly trying to catch the air.

"What did you do to her?" she held her arms out to him to be picked up.

He lifted her bridal style in his arms and made his way to the door "A small taster of what is to come after her death." He thought it was best to wait until the drugs wore off before they left so using his acute senses he manoeuvred through the dark corridors to find a room that was unoccupied. He pushed back a dark purple curtain and entered a lushly decorated room with furs, carpet and pillows spread about the floor and the same deep purple curtains acting as a canopy on the ceiling. He placed his Lady gently down on the furs and he took a seat on the small chair in the corner removing both their masks in the process.

Elizabeth started to run her hands over all the furs and carpet feeling the different textures beneath her hands and between her fingers. She felt wonderful, free, lifted and happy. The fur felt so soft and the room smelt like roses and lavender. She looked up at the devil sitting in the chair before her and a thought occurred her that had been sitting in her mind but never coming to the forefront.

She enjoyed him.

She enjoyed being with him, he was exciting, mysterious and dark, but unlike her husband he respected her. When she was with him intimately she felt wanted and she experienced pleasure unlike anything she was sure existed. Elizabeth pushed herself up and crawled over to Sebastian sitting so that her head was rested on his knees.

"I do not think I hate you crow." In the light of the room looking at his face the crows features seemed softened.

Sebastian chuckled "Well that is good to hear that you do not hate me."

"I think that maybe I enjoy your company more than my husbands." She moved up his body and shifted her dress so that she was comfortable straddling his knees on the chair. Elizabeth leaned in and placed a long but light kiss on Sebastian's lips and she intertwined her fingers at the back of his neck "You respect me and treat me how a woman should be treated." She laughed out loud all of a sudden and flung her head back still keeping her hands at the back of his neck. "If Ciel died tomorrow I would take you in a heartbeat and keep you forever."

Sebastian knew that the drugs were addling her mind but that did not stop the inexplicable rush that he felt at those words. His eyes of their own accord changed to their natural blood colour and his fangs became visible. Images flashed through his mind of the body of his lifeless master, his soul consumed and his pretty wife throwing her body and soul at him in a fit of passion, rage and sorrow her blond hair in his vice grip as the doll willingly submitted her last scrap of innocence to him. Her beautiful pale body bending to his will as he exerted his demonic power over her in every way he could, her expression as she screamed his _true_ name in ecstasy.

It was at this thought that with his inhuman speed he lifted Elizabeth and pinned her with his body against the canopy covered wall. Elizabeth's legs were still wrapped around Sebastian's waist and he took advantage of this by lifting her dress up, ripping her underwear off, and his demonic length out and thrusting straight into her. The thoughts were still running through his mind of her soul ripe for picking and as such he did not hold back.

Elizabeth had not realised what had happened until he was inside her. He moved so quickly. His thrusts were fast and uncontrolled. This time with him felt different, but no less enjoyable. At times before she felt full and wonderful but back then he been methodical and sometimes torturously slow, but this time she felt that there was an emotional connection as well. She grabbed his face and looked into his eyes as he thrust, they were a deep red colour and his features, which had softened in the light, became sharper again. His skin became paler and his expression was animalistic. She kissed him deep closing her eyes and lifting her athletic body so that she fell down on his each one of his long and hard thrusts. Sebastian was grunting, almost growling in a carnal fashion.

Elizabeths moans became guttural and loud and she was going to reach her peak soon, she leaned her head back against the wall and opened her eyes. What she saw should have terrorised her but instead made her want Sebastian even more. He was no longer dressed in his fine gentleman's suit. His clothing and even form had shifted. On his hands there were no gloves, only black skin with long black claw like nails. His body was human in shape but there was whips of what looked like black smoke emanated off him and it moved in time with his ever-faster thrusts. His face was ghostly pale as was his chest and his human shoes had been replaced with long black heeled feet as the heel was made of what looked like bone.

Elizabeth wanted him more in this moment that ever. She could see him for what he was, a monster. Yet she wanted that monster more than she had ever wanted anything. With her peak so close she sped up her efforts and released her ecstasy with many stars flying before her eyes.

Sebastian however kept going he was not finished, 'mine, mine, mine, I will have her soul' his thoughts were loose and the pure rapture he was finding in the thought that she would willingly give her soul to him upon her husbands death was driving him to these pleasurably demonic actions. He had not even noticed that his true form was showing. He felt the little lady's inner walls close around his length 3 or 4 times and heard her cry out in bliss just as many but he was not finished yet. He wanted her to feel all of him, her head was against the wall so he grabbed it and kissed her with an open mouth allowing her taste just a fraction of the demonic power he controlled before quickly taking it back so as not to break her mind. She came again this time harder than ever before, her eyes rolled back into her head and her voice becoming hoarse with screams. At this Sebastian released everything he had into her still holding her tight, he continued his thrusts as he rode out the last of them his seed shooting deep into the body of the little lady darkening her further than ever before and although Elizabeth could not see it nor feel it, a small mark appeared at the back of her neck.

As he removed himself from her he placed her gently down on the rugs, her eyes were closed and she was asleep in seconds. Sebastian stiffly sat back in the chair, he had shifted back into his gentleman's attire and he stared at the sleeping doll on the floor.

What had he done, he had just made a rather grievous mistake and was greatly shaken. He had allowed this soul to control him so much that he had marked it.

A mark was a not a contract it was a symbol of mutual ownership, protection and to an extent care. Marking a soul is in most part an unwitting decision, but sometimes it can be conscious. In Sebastian's case however it was most certainly not a deliberate decision.

The reason he was so taken aback was that he had not 'cared' for a soul in millennia. This meant that no matter how much he wished to deny it there was a relationship - a link - between the two of them and now that she was marked he would have to honour this. He was kicking himself that in one moment of weakness he had essentially failed his entire plan that he had so carefully thought out over the years he had been contracted to his Master.

He brought himself back to the present and decided that they needed to leave. He would take her back to the Phantomhive townhouse, he would take care of the arrangements for Lady Drake personally and place credit with Elizabeth and he would try to carry out his Masters orders. Suddenly his life had become very difficult.

He picked up the sleeping doll and moved to leave. The jovial and amusing thoughts that had started the night with were no longer present and his crows smile had turned to a sour and dangerous scowl as free of his mask he swathed through the drugged crowd, willing each one to forget his face and this night.

A/N Please follow, rate, and review.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzie finds out the whole truth.

**_The Phantomhive Mansion -Present_ **

Ciel Earl of Phantomhive was bored stiff. He leaned lazily in his wide chair paying partial attention to the conversation and debate of the men around him. The old men on his board of investors were discussing potential shipping ports in America that they could negotiate a business deal with for the expansion of his company across the Atlantic. This meeting, however, was nothing but a mere formality; Ciel had already acquired a dock in New York _and_ a shipping company, courtesy of Lord Drake.

**_4 weeks prior – Funtom Corporation Offices, London_ **

Sebastian entered his lords London office, his usual smirk nowhere to be seen and his eyes held no mischief or devilry. Upon looking at this man one would assume he was having a bad day or perhaps his job was to be stoic and emotionless. "Lord Harold Drake to see you My Lord."

Ciel put down his pen and sorted the papers he was working on. A rather frail looking older man wearing a well tailored maroon Saville Row suit and walking with a exquisitely crafted cane nervously entered his office. Ciel stood up and gestured to the couches in front of his desk

"Lord Drake, please take a seat." Ciel moved around to the nervous man, confidence emanating from him to Drake like a wave hitting a shoreline.

"Would you care for a drink? I have an excellent 12 year old Dalmore just opened."

The stoic butler took Lord Drake's coat as he sat down "Ah…Yes that would be splendid, I do so enjoy Scottish whiskeys. They have that smooth honey taste that is rather hard to find in the American whiskeys and these days that is all I seem to be drinking." A worried smile followed his statement.

The earl unbuttoned his jacket and sat down on the second couch next to Drake "Yes I've heard that the new American whiskeys are an acquired taste. Will you be shipping any to England? I have not yet in fact tried any and I cannot judge a beverage until I've tasted it."

"There is a shipment that is due to dock in London soon, but the stock is purely for a private engagement for the Duke of Buckingham, I assume you are going Earl Phantomhive."

Ciel smiled and gave a small nod "Naturally." He made a mental note to get an invitation for that party. "How is your shipping company faring? I must admit I have heard some awfully damning rumours of late, I'm sure they are nothing, but one must be vigilant where investments are concerned. Cheers." Ciel took a drink from his whiskey and placed it on the table and Drake followed suit.

Drake started fidgeting with his sleeves and cufflinks "Earl Phantomhive as a 40% shareholder I understand your concern, but it is unfounded, the company is doing well and our profits are climbing as predicted."

"Hm." The _child_ Earl placed his drink on the table and leaned forward looking straight at his business partner. "I heard something rather to the contrary. I heard that profits were falling at a record rate due to managerial neglect on the directors behalf, which would be you."

Sweat was visibly dripping down the mans forehead "Earl Phantom-"

"Sebastian, the dossier." The butler passed his master a rich cream folder with the seal of Phantomhive on the front that included a great number of documents.

"Here in my hand I have detailed accounts of substantial losses for Drake Importing and Shipping for the last month. Not only is money I have invested being ill proportionately spent, but my sources inside your company say that you have not been present at the docks or the offices for said month. Also you left your youngest son in charge of the company, who has a rather salacious reputation not only as a gambler, but someone who - how should I word it – prefers the intimate company of older men. His face is not one I want associated with the Funtom Corporation, you understand."

Ciel placed the files in front of Lord Drake and the man flicked through them. The Earl leaned back casually as he gestured towards the documents "This is hardly fitting behaviour and judgment for someone I would call a professional business partner."

Drake sat on the beautifully upholstered couch wanting to say something, but the man was clearly drained, tired and weary and this bombardment by the Earl had taken even more energy from him. He downed his whiskey and the butler quickly re-filled it. " I do not know what to say Phantomhive." The title dropping did not go unnoticed.

Ciel had drained the man and destroyed his weak defences, now he moved in for his attack and eventual checkmate. "Drake…" the use of the mans singular last name lifted his tired, bloodshot eyes from the carpet. "…What the devil is going on? You have always been a competent businessman and all of a sudden your company is falling into negative figures, you are making ill-mannered decisions and neglecting your work. None of it makes sense."

"It is that I am so stressed of late, nothing more." Drake attempted a small smile to no avail.

Ciel continued his attack. "Listen, I know stress can affect one's work, but these mistakes cannot be attributed merely to stress. As a business partner and a concerned peer I need to know what is going on."

Drake paused for a long while before gesturing for his glass to be refilled before quickly gulping a large amount of the vintage. "It's Georgiana. She- she- she was always the one with the head for business, she advised me on the most difficult decisions and negotiations that I had to make. This company would be nothing without her." He paused and took some more whiskey. "And now she is gone."

Ciel brought his hands and clasped them in front of his mouth hiding the evil smirk present. "Good lord she isn't…" his tone however portrayed nothing but concern.

"She is alive." he finished another glass and it was quickly re-filled again "But I would hardly call it living."

Ciel continued to play ignorant. "I am not understanding your meaning Lord Drake."

Another sip of whiskey, Sebastian ever vigilant in keeping it topped up. "I will tell you Phantomhive, if only because you will find out eventually, with you being the watchdog. Two months ago my wife came home in a state of demented unrest. She was strangely dressed and screaming about the devil coming to take her soul to hell. I did everything within my capabilities but I could not calm her, she simply would not still." He emptied his glass. "So I called for our doctor, he sedated her but recommended that she be transferred to an Asylum immediately, for observation. He believed Hysteria was responsible for her condition, apparently it is common in a woman of her age and disposition." He paused, clearly unsure of whether he should continue.

"Go on." This was all he needed from Ciel to continue.

"I thought she would get better, but she got worse. The doctors declared her insane a month ago and I have barely slept a wink since. I have thought of nothing but her wellbeing and what I can do to alleviate her suffering but nothing is working and I fear my beloved Georgiana is lost to me."

Check. He was so close, a few more moves and he had won this game, but this was a critical time and he had to move carefully. "I understand your situation Lord Drake. When I was younger my aunt met her untimely and unfortunate demise due to insanity, I did not know how I would cope after her loss. She was after all my last living relative." The best lie is a half-truth.

"Madam Red? I had no idea she suffered…in that way." Drake's eyebrows rose in curiosity, he was caught.

"Yes, it was a detail I kept out of the papers. The Phantomhive name has always been dangerous I hardly wanted to add insanity to my family's reputation. But that is beside the point, I suffered a loss but I coped by sharing the burden with those around me whom I cared for and who cared for me. " Ciel caught sight of Sebastian's face as he stood in the corner and noticed he was trying very hard to stifle a laugh. Well good, at least he's finding something amusing.

"This is all well and good Phantomhive, but you were a child then and I need to be strong for my sons." He took another gulp of his drink.

"I was hardly a child Drake or did you forget that I cemented my first business deal with you at the age of 16." Damn he shouldn't have snapped he just set himself back a number of moves he quickly spoke not allowing Lord Drake to respond to his snapping barb. "What I mean is my pride lead me to act in way that was not beneficial for my health and as such I suffered because of it." It was a vague statement but due to all the whiskey Lord Drake had consumed it didn't seem to be a problem. Speaking of, what was that his 6th glass?

"What should I do Phantomhive? I do not know what to do."

"I suggest you allow me to alleviate your burden, your burden being your company." The watchdog was moving in for checkmate.

"What? What do you mean ? You want me to sell you my company?" Drake's eyes were heavy lidded. Ciel's good eye was sharper than his lies.

"I am already a 40% shareholder, you sell me your 50% stake and I prompt a employee based buyout from mid level and upper management for the remaining 10% which in turn gives me almost total ownership of the company. I will not change the name, employees or basic function of the company. The only changes will be the significant rise in profit." Ciel saw Drake's hesitation. He needed to have him firmly convinced that this was the right decision for him.

"Think of it, this way you can spend more time finding a cure for your wife's affliction, encourage your youngest son to become a reputable member of society and teach your eldest some business savvy." His eldest was the dictionary definition of incompetent.

"But Phantomhive that company is my legacy, my fathers legacy, my sons legacy, I cannot just simply sell it outright." Drake needed some more prompting.

"Do not think of it as selling your legacy, think of it as taking a well deserved rest Lord Drake. For years you have toiled hard for your company and as you say working with your wife brought the company profitability, but now she is gone your struggle will only increase. Until Lady Drake is well I suggest selling me your shares and then when she is well again I will sell you them back at their market price." Ciel almost had him in checkmate one more move just one. "This is a win-win situation for both of us, mainly yourself of course Lord Drake as you can spend more time with your beloved wife."

The pause that followed was heavy and long. Ciel said nothing as he watched the expressions on Drake's face change many times, his emotions betrayed by them. He finished his glass placing it gently on the edge of the table not removing his hand from the fine crystal. Drake stared straight ahead looking at Ciel's mahogany desk he closed his eyes and said "I'll have my lawyers write up a bill of sale and contract for my shares."

Checkmate.

Ciel could not help the evil smile that crept to his face, so he stood up, fastened his jacket and turned away from Drake in an attempt to hide his triumphant glee at winning this game. "Send them to my offices when you are ready, but sooner rather than later Drake. You don't want to keep your Lady waiting." Ciel walked round and placed himself back at his desk. There was an air of pride and arrogance that surrounded him that was synonymous with the Phantomhive name. Drake did not seem to notice this as Sebastian handed him his jacket and defeated, he left the lion's den. Sebastian shut the door and it was just the master and his servant once more.

There was a long quiet in which the only sound was the ticking of the clock, the buzz of the electric lamps and the furious scratching of Ciel's pen. "Should you not be congratulating your master?"

"Congratulations my Lord." Only his lips moved on his face.

Ciel sighed, "I'm becoming rather tired of this attitude Sebastian. I order you to tell me why you are behaving in this manner, now."

"Because, _my Lord,_ I am rather tired of you." There was a twitch at his eyebrow.

"I reckon you will not have to put up with me much longer, given the information Lizzie gave me from the Poppy club, it would seem that _those_ people are still very active." Ciel picked up some more documents and paused his speech as he let his anger towards his past recede. "Oh, and on a related note I order you to stop your nightly _engagements_ with Lizzie."

At this the butlers expression instantly came back and his posture loosened and he turned to face his master "May I ask why my Lord? Her emotions were becoming easier to predict therefore easier to manipulate."

Ciel spoke but did not look up from his work. "You had your methods and I had mine. Mine have bourn fruit and yours have not, Lizzie is now fully compliant in anything I ask of her. I say jump she asks how high. Pass me the documents on the table."

Sebastian frowned as he passed over the folder. True the mark on Lizzie had made his job harder but not impossible; he just had to be careful of his actions and words. It irked him how this arrogant little human had succeeded before him in a task he was ordered to do.

A mischievous thought then occurred to him, his master had ordered him to stop his engagements with Lady Elizabeth, not to stop manipulating her and as his master had now achieved the order through his own means, he was now free to manipulate the beautiful doll to his own ends.

Upon her husbands death he would take her willing soul.

"I must enquire master, how ever did you best a demon in manipulation?" the devilish smirk returning to his perfectly pale face.

The cruelest smirk spread across Ciel's lips as heavenly blue eyes met devilish red ones "That would be for Lizzie to tell you."

**_The Phantomhive Mansion -Present_ **

"So to conclude gentleman Drake Importing and Shipping which is 90% owned by the Funtom Corporation will be our main tool in the Atlantic expansion project. Jenkins I want you to oversee the company and report directly to me understood. Fairbank, you will be my accountant and the only people who will have access to the company's funds for the initial startup will be you and I. The rest of you know what your jobs are so please go and execute them in a manner befitting Funtom. Meeting adjourned." Ciel stood up and stretched his arms. That was a terribly boring and long winded meeting. He shook hands with his investors and employees as they left the room and headed down to the foyer shown out by Mey-Rin and Sebastian.

It was unusual for meetings to happen at the Mansion, but with his family situation being so delicate he was reluctant about leaving the grounds. Thinking of Lizzie he decided to visit her, she had hold herself up in the seldom used south wing preferring the company of plants than people. It was 2pm so she would most likely be in the greenhouse or gardens.

* * *

The roses looked so beautiful when they were in bloom. Elizabeth sat admiring the plants and flowers in the greenhouse with as much interest as she could muster. Lately she had been having a rough time, between Ciel's insistences that she not leave the mansion and Sebastian's suddenly distant, strange behaviour towards her. Oh, Speak of the devil.

"My Lady…" he addressed her with a title but there was no bow as before and his tone was laced with concern and a frown was placed firmly on his face.

Elizabeth went to stand up, but quick as a whip Sebastian was at her side lending her an arm to help her. His eyes were kept firmly down and they did not meet hers as they had in the past.

"Sebastian, I'm pregnant not an invalid, I'm not made of glass." A small smile crept to her face as she accepted and lent to his arm anyway.

"I realise this my Lady I simply do not want you to exert yourself. You could do damage to the child." He found he still could not look up.

"I hardly think standing, walking and sitting are exerting, now if you please escort your Lady for a walk around the greenhouse." She linked arms with the butler and they proceeded to walk the greenhouse and gardens in silence.

It had shocked Sebastian when he found out about her condition. When his master had told him that he had found a way to manipulate Elizabeth to his own devices this was certainly not something that had crossed his mind. He knew that if the mark was not on her he would barely care, but because of his one moment of foolishness he was constantly concerned for her. It was not a feeling he had felt in millennia or one he enjoyed.

His eyes drifted to her stomach. It was not large at 3 months she was hardly showing, but he could sense its soul. An unborn child's soul is pure, unadulterated, white innocence. He could sense this soul growing inside her and instead of feeling hungry he felt an overwhelming need to protect her. Since his masters order he had not gone to his Lady's bed, but he had visited her to talk with her and to spend time with her. Initially she had sought him out, he was unsure when the roles had reversed and he had then started to seek her out.

He watched as Elizabeth turned her head over her shoulder, checking they were alone. She then stopped, turned and leant into Sebastian embracing him and resting her head on his chest. In an automatic motion he embraced her back, it was a strange feeling this need to protect her and he felt his arms grip her tightly at the back.

"Thank you." Came a small voice.

That caught him off guard "Whatever for my Lady?"

"Thank you for caring." He felt wetness on his waistcoat and realised she was crying. He looked at her face, her eyes red and leaking salty clear drops. He took his thumb and swiped them away, but it was pointless they just kept falling.

"My Lady, I can assure you that the Master cares for you, he is making sure you have the best care in England." He pushed her back so that she was close enough to be held but she wasn't crying on his attire, no need for sodden wool. Her eyes looked up and straight into his and he felt something twinge inside him. Large and bright green, the edges red with tears he looked deep and saw her soul conflicted. She no longer harbored mere affection for him; the doll was in love with him.

He wanted to laugh. How twisted a situation this was. Pregnant with a child destined to have a very difficult life, married to a doomed husband and in love with his killer.

Elizabeth shook her head "Ciel cares for the child's wellbeing Sebastian not mine. They will be the heir to the Phantomhive family and the next Watchdog of the Queen. I pray to God every night hoping it will be a boy." She started fiddling with Sebastian's Albert chain and her eyes dropped down. "It's silly really the child might not even be his."

Sebastian realised her innuendo and quickly responded firmly, his arms still gripping hers "I can tell you now Elizabeth that the child is not mine and of that I am certain."

She laughed, "You do not know that…I know that there is something different about you, something that no one will speak of, but is it so bad that I hope that the child is yours rather than Ciel's. It would be a wonderful way to get revenge on him for the way he has treated me."

Revenge. In that one sentence Sebastian saw his master. His Lord had botched what he set out to do which was bending his wife to his will; instead he had turned her against him. He had been trying to play a demons game, but he was too human and too young to understand the subtleties and nuances that came with making someone do exactly what you wanted. Instead of an ally his master now had an enemy and one that was a distorted reflection of the Earl. His master only knew one type of suffering and that was the cruel kind that had been inflicted upon him. In turn he had inflicted it upon the one woman who had loved him, until she had turned against him.

"The child is not mine Elizabeth. It is your husbands." His tone left no room for argument.

"I know, truly-deep down I know that, but…Sebastian, promise me something." She looked straight at him.

The butler felt his whole being pull from the marks power, it was more powerful than the pull from the contract. "Anything my Lady."

"If anything terrible should happen to me, promise that you will care for this child as if it _were_ your own." Her eyes were pleading with him

"Nothing terrible will happen to you my Lady I will protect you." He tried to make his tone as nonchalant as possible.

"Sebastian promise me. Please."

He knew he would regret his next words and he sighed before opening his mouth to speak "I promise my Lady."

Elizabeth leaned in and brought her lips to his softly kissing them, it was light and chaste yet lingering. The scene looked like two lovers holding each other in the brightly lit greenhouse not the awful scandal that it was. Elizabeth brought her arms up around the butler's neck and in turn said butler moved his arms around to rest his hands on the small of her back and pull her into him. The kiss was deepened by their new position and Sebastian could feel himself becoming excited. He tasted her soul, now so beautifully rich and dark, however it had the subtle taste of absolute purity from the child's soul creating a mix that he had never tasted in all his years alive. The child was a perfect blend of Elizabeth's and Ciel's innocence. This combined with her dark and conflicting soul made for a devilishly good treat. He broke the kiss momentarily to look at her. Her lips were swollen and red as were her eyes, he wanted nothing more than to carry her away and bed her many times over. Unfortunately he was under strict orders not to. He was about to move his lips down to her neck and further down still when something or rather somebody spoke.

"Lizzie? What are you doing?" His master had the audacity to look hurt and shocked. Never had he wanted to strangle the grey haired blue-eyed brat so much before in his entirety of servitude. "Sebastian, leave and I'll speak to you later tonight." It was said plainly and without emotion, but the crow didn't move. "That's an order."

The butler knelt "Yes my Lord." And left.

Elizabeth watched the butler go and she was suddenly scared, surely Ciel wouldn't harm her. After all she was carrying his child. The colour drained from her face, after what he had just seen would he question the paternity of the baby? "Ciel, It was nothing please, forget what you have just seen." He was silent "The baby is yours Ciel you must know that." Lizzie was frantic she couldn't think of a reasonable explanation as to why she was passionately kissing her husband's butler in broad daylight. Ciel had turned away from Elizabeth his expression had been shocked and angry, but when he turned back it was calm.

Ciel stood with the posture of nobility and an expression she had never seen on him before. His head was tilted and he had a smile on his face that looked kind and warm, but the smile did not match his good eye. For an instant Elizabeth saw Earl Vincent Phantomhive all poised with a terrifying and knowing calm rather than Ciel Phantomhive with his angry scowls and piercing ice-cold glares.

When he spoke it was with that same calm and pleasant tone she would have associated with her late Uncle. "Congratulations Lizzie, thanks mainly to your efforts I have acquired Drake Importing and Shipping and I am expecting the expansion of the Funtom Corporation to be successful." He walked over and placed a small kiss on her cheek. "Also later on after dinner please come and see me in my study I have something very important I need to discuss with you. Enjoy the rest of your afternoon."

As her husband and Lord walked away Elizabeth was frozen to the ground in fear. Ciel had never in her 19 years behaved like that. He was always quick to anger if something did not go his way or he disliked something. This reaction was unlike him and it scared her. Her breathing increased and she realised her heart was thumping in her chest and she was shaking like a leaf. She did not know what awaited her after dinner but she had a feeling it would not be good.

* * *

Dinner had been eaten and in a poor attempt to win back favor with Ciel Elizabeth changed into a deep blue dress with a low neckline and took out her hairpins allowing her golden locks to fall around her shoulders, she put on a diamond necklace Ciel had brought her from Africa and adorned the matching bracelets, she rouged her cheeks and lips and placed a smudging of eye paint on her lids and normally golden lashes turning them a dark black. She stood and looked at herself in the mirror.

She looked like whore she thought, and then she laughed to herself. Who was she kidding, she was a whore and her husband knew it.

She quickly made her way to his study terrified but not showing it. Her steps sounded confident as they resounded off the wooden floor then became softer as they hit the carpet in the corridors. She turned a left and slowed her pace; Sebastian was just leaving Ciel's office. As he walked past her she grabbed his gloved hand and quietly questioned him "What did you say to him?"

The crow lifted both her hands in his, kissed the back and said "The truth, I cannot lie to him my Lady as I have always said and I suggest that now you do the same. Do not lie to his Lordship it will only cause you more pain."

"Sebastian…I need you." She gripped his hands tighter and looked straight at him.

The crow smiled at her sadly "No my Lady you have never needed me. You have only ever had a devils illusion in your mind that you needed anyone else but yourself." He stroked her hair away from her face. "You are one of the most beautiful souls I have ever had the pleasure of tasting and if circumstances were different I would have you as my own. As such our circumstances are somewhat difficult, shall we say, but please know Elizabeth that no matter what you hear I care for you - in my own way." He placed a small kiss on her forehead and walked off down the corridor the muffled tapping of his shoes becoming softer as he left.

A single tear escaped her heavily painted eye before she quickly swiped it away. Elizabeth turned to face the door of the study her heart feeling like it was going to jump out of her chest. Pushing the brass handle down her feet crossed the threshold into the richly decorated study of Ciel, Earl of the House of Phantomhive, Watch Dog of the Queen and Aristocrat of Evil. Right now in this moment she wasn't talking with her husband she was dealing with the Watchdog and she needed to be careful. Sebastian had told her to be honest with him, but she was paralyzed with fear and found herself unable to vocalize.

The fire and Ciel's desk lamp were the only source of light in the room. The shadows that were cast were soft and they made the room look cozy and inviting the atmosphere however was far from it.

"Please sit down Lizzie, this is not going to be a 2 minute conversation." Ciel spoke with the same unnerving, overly polite tone.

Elizabeth sat down her eyes not daring to meet his. "Ciel…I am so sorry."

"You look very beautiful, did you dress up just for me? Or someone else?" His tone was becoming icier.

Sebastian's words rang in her head 'be honest with him' "I dressed up for you."

She gathered her courage and met his gaze - which had returned to the artic cold she was familier with. "What I did was wrong and I feel terrible about what I have done. But Ciel, I…" her breathing increased 'be honest' "…I fell in love with him." Ciel's reaction was not what she expected. He laughed.

It started as a chuckle and developed into full-blown laughter. For 4 solid minutes he was sitting clutching his stomach in laughter.

Elizabeth was confused "I do not understand what is so amusing."

Ciel rested his elbow on his desk and propped his head up with his fist "Then I'll tell you Lizzie. I am going to die. Very soon actually, and your lover will be the one to take my life."

Elizabeth sat stunned and confused "What are y-"

"You see you may not have noticed Lizzie, but Sebastian is slightly more than human." Ciel's tone was casual mocking as he continued, "He and I have an agreement, a contract if you will and thanks to your superb investigative efforts at the Poppy Club that contract is almost up. Soon I will have the only thing I have ever wanted or cared about. Revenge."

Elizabeth did not understand what was going on. Ciel was dying and Sebastian was the cause? How did the events at the Poppy Club fit into this? There were so many questions running through her head, but then Ciel summed everything up with two sentences.

"It was me who ordered Sebastian to have an affair with you Lizzie, I used you in order gain the information necessary to obtain my revenge against those who took my parents lives and destroyed mine. You, like everyone else, are a piece on my board that I move to achieve my goals."

No. It was not true. It was a lie, it had to be. She had let the crow in, she had slept with him countless times. She had feelings for him and to now find out that it was a plan orchestrated by this sick-minded individual -her husband no less- she couldn't take it. She felt violated.

Elizabeth stood up and quickly went to leave, but after taking two steps the room starting spinning. She started to lose her balance and her vision blurred, she fell to the ground and vaguely heard her name and then blackness.


	6. Chapter 6 - Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conclusion to Soul Corruption.

Elizabeth woke to the unwelcome sight of Sebastian Michaelis (if that was even his real name) sitting next to her bed. He seemed unperturbed and calm as if nothing had happened. As if she hadn't just discovered that he was a demon from hell that was ordered by her husband to manipulate her.

He leaned forward his expression that of the crows' mask she was so familiar with yet now it looked different. When before it had been simply irritating, now the expression seemed utterly more complex.

"How do you feel my Lady? The doctor said after some rest you should be well. I was ordered to inform you that you are under strict orders for bed rest."

"Get out, I do not want you anywhere near me or my baby." Her response was immediate and she could have sworn she saw his face twitch and frown for a fraction of a second.

Sebastian moved in his seat unsure of himself. On the one hand his master had ordered him to make sure Elizabeth did not exert herself, on the other hand his lady had just ordered him out and he could feel the marks power pushing him to leave. He stood up, fixed his cuffs and straightened his jacket.

With his crows smirk firmly in place he said "I would rather not leave Elizabeth, since I doubt my Lord will be happy, however if it is what you wish I am afraid I am powerless to deny you such a simple request. Rest well."

With that final word he turned to leave and suddenly Elizabeth realised this was the perfect opportunity to talk to him alone and uninterrupted. "Wait. I want to ask you some questions."

The crow turned back to face her, spinning on this well polished heels, his posture and appearance so perfect she wondered why she hadn't noticed it before. It was too perfect - unnaturally so. She gazed at his eyes. They were that ungodly, deep, enticing red that drew her in and made her forget herself completely. Shaking herself back she brought her first question to her lips.

" Why did you do this?" she had not intended that to be her question but it flew from her mouth unchecked and emotional.

"I am a demon Elizabeth, it is simply in my nature. That and I was ordered to take care of you by my master." He tilted his head his smile remaining firmly on his face.

"No, what I mean by that question is why did you pretend to care for me? You showed me this emotional somewhat caring side. Was that a pretence as well? A _simple order_ from your master? There were moments Sebastian-"she caught herself, a lump forming in her throat. "-there were moments where I thought that…"

There was a long silence as the butler stood stock still his expression never changing, his posture, aesthetics and clothing perfect with not a hair out of place. The Lady Phantomhive was trying very hard not to become a passionate wreck as everything she was trying to keep suppressed was starting to bubble up including a fact that she did not want to admit to herself. A fact that was now staring her so unbearably in the face, the fact that she was in love with a demon. She swallowed her pride, emotions and pushed herself up in the bed to look at the demon before her.

"I love you." She started straight at him without tearing her eyes away from his perfect silhouette. She hadn't meant to say it; the confession just tumbled from her lips like a child's first words. The words had sounded sad, guilt ridden and full of self-disgust.

The silence became longer as no response was uttered from the butler. When he did speak it was only to answer her previous question.

"The exact order that my master gave me was to take care of you and continue my nightly engagements until such a time that you were an easily manipulated piece on his board. Believe me Elizabeth it was by no means a _simple_ order it was in fact an extremely complicated one given the wholly good nature of your soul. Caring for you was the quickest way to fulfil this order, however as you have seen, things did not go according to my plan. My master though is happy with the outcome and I cannot argue with his final say."

Sebastian stood looking at the small blonde doll her belly somewhat swollen and her eyes red on the verge of tears. Internally he did not understand what was happening, his aesthetic was the perfect butler and that is the only one he should have yet he found himself wanting to shift his aesthetic to that of a caring lover. This of course went against the contract and he, of course, could and would not do this. The temptation, however, was overwhelming. He had chosen to ignore the little lady's three-word exclamation and pretend he had not heard it, but what was harder to feign was the fire that ignited when the words reached his ears. That fire made him want to move his body towards her and take her in sin and lust. He felt his eyes glow for a second and the doll must have seen it because she no longer looked sad, she looked intrigued. This was something that had not been there before. Her soul was truly tainted if she could look at the demon without screaming and coiling away in fear.

"You were tender last night Sebastian, before I went into Ciel's study, you were tender towards me. The way you held me in your arms and kissed my head. You must care about me, you have to…" It sounded more like she was convincing herself than anyone else.

Sebastian sighed, his expression softened and he sat on the bed next to her legs. "I cannot lie Elizabeth I have said this many times. Yes I care about you, but not in the way you believe. What I have for you is a demons desire, a desire to claim you as mine and take your soul, bend it to my will and taint every bit of goodness in you." He deliberately left out the details of the mark and the power it wielded over him, as the last thing he needed was the doll thinking she had the upper hand. What happened next surprised him.

Elizabeth grabbed his face and kissed him hard. It was angry, confused, passionate and blissful, he immediately felt his eyes go red and his fangs protrude he brought his arms to warp around her and drag her closer to him so he could feel her soul beating through her bloodstream. She bit his lip and he pulled away and moved to her neck. He kissed and bit and sucked creating red angry marks upon her pale white skin while his doll became breathless in his arms. She pulled him down on top of her and he shifted so he was leaning over her on the bed a predatory gaze on his features. He wasn't hiding behind a human mask now, Elizabeth could see him and she was not backing away. His pure little lady was quite far-gone and he was revelling in her sin. He could feel the order to ' _stop his nightly engagements_ ' ring in his head, but it was the morning, so technically he was not disobeying his master and the marks power was overpowering in this moment.

As the black butler trailed his hands all over her body up and down her torso and down to her thigh, he needed to push only slightly and she spread her legs for him. Unlike past times where he had exerted his influence so she would be willing this time her soul was _truly_ willing and she never once looked away from him, unless it was to close her eyes in pleasure.

He dispelled himself of his gloves as his right hand dipped beneath her thin white shift and found her left breast. He-in a tortuously slow manner- stared to kneed and massage her swollen mounds. The pregnancy had made them bigger and more sensitive to his ministrations. He brought his demonic lips to hers and immediately slipped in his tongue to taste his precious doll. She moaned hard into his mouth in response her hands flying to grip around his neck indicating she did not want his to stop. He stroked the inside of her thighs under her shift pinching the sensitive skin every so often, and every time he did she would try to spread herself wider. Her legs were trembling from his handiwork and she would need release soon. His left hand slipped in between her legs as just as he was about to slip in his fingers her hand shot to his to stop him.

"No, Sebastian I want you." Her eyes were heavy lidded and her face was flushed.

Sebastian chuckled "My, my are you sure, taking me without preparation will be agonizing my lady especially in your sensitive condition."

Her hand travelled up from Sebastian's hand to his face "I want to feel the pain."

At these words he felt a rush of power and he quickly pulled out his demons length and roughly thrust into her, his pre-cum acting as an aphrodisiac to make her pleasure even greater. They never broke eye contact, but Elizabeth screamed loud in pain and pleasure and started moving underneath him. The only sounds were Elizabeth's pants and moans, the clashing of hips and the creaking of the wooden bedframe.

They moved together for a time, until Sebastian decided he would make his lady cum like nothing she had experienced yet. He brought his hands round to her back and pulled her up so she was straddling him. In this position he was as deep inside her as he would go and she would feel everything. He placed his hands on her hips and helped her to move up and down his demonic member.

It was reminiscent of their first time together in Vienna except this time both parties were fully willing and there was something more between them than carnal lust. Although Sebastian would never say this aloud he felt something for the doll and it scared him as much as it pleased him.

Little hitched gasps were escaping Elizabeth's mouth as she held tighter around his neck and still fully clothed body. She moved up and down his length touching every bit inside of her. She was a mess, her hair was stuck to her sweaty face, pre-cum was leaking at their joining, her breasts red and swollen from Sebastian's hands and her pregnancy. Her moans became louder as she could feel herself peaking, Sebastian sensed this and brought his hand in between them to put pressure on her clit and in a second she was cumming harder than she ever had in her life. Her whole body coiled and tensed in pleasure and stars flew passed her eyes. Her head was flung back and her throat quickly became horse from her screams.

She soon realised however, that this coupling was far from over as she could still feel Sebastian's hardness inside her. She was unsure when he finished himself, but what she did know was that she came at least 6 times and each was better than the last.

When eventually she was out of breath and lying in her bed, bathing in her post-coital glow, she felt lazy lips kiss hers and then leave. For the first time the guilt she felt was almost non-existent. She was still angry at herself for loving such a creature, but he made her feel so much pleasure. This was how sex was meant to be; she was sure - passionate, intense, and pleasurable. She ran her hand over her stomach and in her head played out what would happen if the child had been Sebastian's. 'A demon child' she thought no wonder he was so sure it was not his. Thinking about the child made her think about Ciel and her dire situation and she did not want to think about it right now, she didn't know what she was going to do. So Elizabeth Phantomhive spent the rest of the evening envisioning impossible fantasy future scenarios where she, Sebastian and her child were a happy, loving family and this eventually lulled her to sleep. She would think of a plan later.

**_1 month later_ **

Despite being told that she should not exert herself, Elizabeth was not heeding anyone's advice. In fact a part of her had entirely given up listening to anyone but herself and sometimes Sebastian (but only because the crow gave her so much pleasure). She wore one of Ciel's fencing jackets much to her dismay as her own did not fit her due to her swollen middle and even then it was still very tight. She had grown a lot in the last 4 weeks. She thrust her blade forward, footwork elegantly flying into a fleche, before returning with speed to the en guarde position and re-starting her practice set all over again. Two steps forward, lunge, en garde, parry quarte, lunge, circular parry, lunge, parry sixte, three steps back, lunge, step forward and fleche. She repeated these moves until sweat was running down her forehead and into her eyes. She preformed her last fleche and instead of returning to en guarde position she lazily ran off her move.

Elizabeth pulled her glove off and slipped the sword back into its position on the weapon rack. She caught sight of herself fin the mirror across the room and made her way towards it. Looking at herself she thought she had certainly changed since her wedding day. Her hair was no longer in bunches and was always tied in a neat braided bun at the back of her head or tied loosely over her shoulder, her eyes no longer held the innocent mirth that had been there the day she had said her vows. They were now dark and filled with cynicism. Her mouth no longer possessed her permanently sweet smile. Now it was set into a hard-pressed line and she couldn't remember the last time she actually smiled with true happiness. _You will eventually fall to despair._ Sebastian's words rang in her mind before she pushed them away out her head. He was right it seemed, but there was no use dwelling on something that could not be changed.

Elizabeth scrutinized her face. Her expression looked just like her husband's perpetually moody one. Recently Elizabeth found she was adopting Ciel's mannerisms, not in everything of course just the little things. Like when she heard something silly said by one the servants her smirk was cruel and mocking, when her doctor spoke to her and said something she disagreed with her glare was like ice. She found that when writing letters to her family, that she was watching her words, making sure that she was giving nothing away and leading them to believe false pretences. She had never lied in the past.

Her hand absent-mindedly slipped over her stomach and she turned to her side. God she was getting big, she wondered what her child would be like. She had wanted a boy, but after Ciel's hellish revelation she now wanted a girl, and when she was born she would take her and leave regardless of whether Ciel was six feet under or not. She would love this child, make sure she wanted for nothing and she would never ever know the horrendous truth of her father. She would say her father died tragically before she was born and lead the child to believe that had he lived he would have been a good father. A lie that was necessary to protect her daughter.

Elizabeth had a plan and was going to execute it as soon as possible. She had convinced Ciel to allow her mother to stay at the estate under the pretence of not wanting to be alone in case the child arrived early. Her mother was arriving in 2 days and she planned to tell her just enough to rope her into falling for her scheme. The end result - she hoped - would be her returning to the Midford Estate with her mother.

 _Scheme?_ She really was starting to think just like him, she did not know why as this was not who she was. Elizabeth blamed Ciel entirely for her change in personality. She was sure the demon had done something evil and unnatural to her as well, but she was not sure what and could not put her finger on it.

Elizabeth looked at her wedding band and slipped it off her finger to look at the inscription she had had put there without Ciel 's knowledge. It was originally meant to empower her, make her feel like a large and important part of Ciel's life, make her feel like his equal. Now all it did was feel like a ball and chain anytime she looked at it.

She said out loud "Wife of the Watch Dog."

She laughed cynically and looked at her face. She would have cried 4 weeks ago, now though she knew too much and cared too little.

Suddenly she heard the door open and the object of her hatred swanned in with his cane hitting off the floor with each click of his shoes. He was dressed in his dark navy checked suit with a grey blue waistcoat and a dark silk shirt. He wore his black gloves made from fine, soft, Italian leather that cut off at the wrists. Elizabeth thought he looked disarmingly handsome today, but regardless of how beautiful and elegant he looked, inside he was rotten and ugly.

"Lizzie what are you doing! The doctor strictly said no exertion as it could harm the baby."

Ciel came round and stood in front of her, their side reflections in the large mirror next to them. His face was angry his eye-patch partially hidden by his hair and his good eye boring into her trying to intimidate her. His tactics with her, however, no longer worked.

"The doctor also said that everything was normal and there are no complications with the pregnancy, besides she is my child, she is stronger than she looks."

Ciel shot her a dirty look and a smirk "You don't know if it's a girl. It would be better if it was a boy, for both your sakes."

"Please Ciel, do not pretend you care about my or my child's well-being." Elizabeth turned around and headed to sit on the stool next to the weapon rack.

"Lizzie, the child is mine as well, the baby does not just belong to you and of course I care about him. Or her. I would never to anything to harm my own child. How could I…I love this baby."

Elizabeth's head shot up, and her eyes, that just moments before full of Ice were now full of fury and fire. In a flash of movement she grabbed a sword from the rack, took two lightning steps forward, and brought her blade up then down and across Ciel's face. The noise was awful; a high screech of the butlers name left his lips as blood trickled onto the floor. She stood and looked at her pathetic, worthless and cruel husband and wished she had done this before now.

Ciel was crouched down cradling his left eye rocking back and forward as the butler appeared beside him seemingly out of nowhere. The crow met eyes with his doll and saw the blood on her blade and the uncontrolled fury in her eyes. Elizabeth spoke with anger in her voice at the butler in black.

"You had better get him out of my presence before I ruin your dinner plans."

Sebastian smirked at his lady's out of character quip and picked up his lord before rushing him away to tend to his wounds.

Elizabeth was shaking and she moved to sit back down on the stool. As she did this she felt an uncomfortable movement in her stomach. The baby was kicking. She placed her hand where it kicked and felt it move again. Elizabeth liked to think that her little one was congratulating her for striking evil across the face. She smiled a small smile to herself before noticing the blood splatter that stood out prominently on the white fencing jacket. She felt rather good after her little outburst, but at the same time a twinge of guilt plagued her. Guilt had no place anymore where Ciel was concerned, she put it down to her good nature that she still cared a lick for him.

Ciel sat in the kitchen his butler cleaning the mess that was his master's face. Despite the amount of blood the cut had not been deep, intended to hurt but not cause serious damage. His lady was truly a gifted swordswoman. His master sucked air through his teeth as the butler applied a sterilized cloth to his face and proceeded to bandage the left eye. Sebastian thought his master looked quite funny with a huge bandage on one eye and an eye patch on the other.

"Well this is fantastic." Ciel said sarcastically. "I can't see a damn thing. That bloody, wretched woman." He ripped the eye patch off his face revealing his Faustian mark.

Sebastian instantly felt the glare from the right eye of his master and the Faustian mark became brighter.

"Something you wish to say Master? You need not hold back anything with me, I am after all your loyal servant." The crow spoke in a special mocking reserved only for the blue eyed noble.

Sebastian had been trying to return his normal self as much as possible and he felt the best way to do this was to relentlessly tease his master as he had when they had first started their relationship. It seemed to be working; his thoughts were no longer dwelling every second on the lovely porcelain white, blonde haired beauty that was Lady Elizabeth and he was focused on entertaining and enabling his master's revenge, which was soon to come to a swift conclusion. Said master spoke and when he did his tone was laced with restrained fury.

"You have done something even after I ordered you not to. I know you have, Lizzie wouldn't attack me unprovoked." Ciel said irritably.

"You are utterly deluded my Lord if you think this is my handiwork." Sebastian coolly stated as he busied himself with cleaning up bloody rags. "As I have said before you should have left Lady Elizabeth's manipulation to me, then it would have been successful, instead what you have done is twisted and ruined her so badly that instead of acquiring a loyal pawn, you created a dangerous enemy." There was a loud clunk of metal hitting metal as Sebastian placed the medical instruments in the sink. "Also that attack was certainly not one that was unprovoked _my Lord._ " the drawled out 'my lord' held a tone of tightly withheld darkness. It was a sign that he was becoming very tired with his Lord's escapades.

Ciel despite his wounds scoffed with his arms folded. "I have done nothing serious enough to warrant this sort of physical attack."

Sebastian's eyes glowed red, but not in hunger and his body stilled its movements.

"Pride. Pride is your chief sin my Lord and you will taste oh so delightful when I devour you."

Within a flash Sebastian was no longer standing at the sink. He had his masters head held in his hand, his face inches from his, his fangs were elongated and his eyes were burning red with hellfire. He had pinned his Lord to the table, leaning over him so that Ciel back was bend at an awkward angle. A sliver of fear sneaked up Ciel Phantomhive's back, he could not move he tried and tried yet his limbs would not obey his thoughts. He tried to speak only finding he could not. He was paralyzed and his only rational thought was that his demon was doing this to him. Why?

"Feeling a little helpless my Lord?" the butlers tone was teasing. "I could do anything I wished to you right now as you are at my utter mercy. I could ravage you, torture you, or perhaps make you feel and see things that seem so real they burn images behind your precious eyes, yet they vanish when I leave." Sebastian was exerting his power over his master and pushing the boundaries of the contract as far as they went. The air around them lost its clarity and started to seem black and think like tar.

Ciel suddenly could speak again "You can't hurt me Sebastian, the contract won't allow it."

Sebastian –with his gloves gone – dragged one clawed finger down the side of his face. His eyes roamed down his lithe body then back up meeting his gaze with a devilish grin that showed off his fanged teeth.

He chuckled "This is true I cannot hurt you…not yet."

And with that he was gone leaving Ciel out of breath, his pupils dilated in fear and splinters under his fingernails from where he had vice gripped the wooden table he sat on. Blood dripped from his fingers and his Faustian eye was boring a hole into the kitchen counter opposite him. It was at this point after almost 9 years he realised how horrific this was going to be for him when he died.

When he was a child he understood he was going to die and that it would be painful, but with adulthood came the realization that it was going to be slow, painful torture not only on his body but on his mind as well. This thought disturbed him. His mind had always been that – _his_ , the fact that Sebastian would use this against him should not surprise him, but it did and he would never admit it but he was petrified. Frightened because despite everything, Sebastian's loyalty was feigned. Faux. False. It was there because it had to be according to the contract. Somewhere along the way Ciel had come to rely too much on the one being that wished him dead and had turned those who loved him against him. It was a fleeting thought yet it lingered in his mind. Maybe he should never have involved Lizzie in his plans. If he had kept her blissfully unawares she would still be that sweet young woman he married- maybe, but then also maybe, the pressures of Ciel keeping secrets and not paying her attention would become too much for her and she would become miserable anyway.

Either way he looked at his actions Lizzie's path would never end well. The price of being the wife of the watchdog he supposed. He shook his head as he stood from the table, straightened his waistcoat and sorted his shirt, which had been ruffled when Sebastian had pinned him. No Lizzie would have been miserable regardless of his actions.

He cleaned his hands of blood and slipped his gloves and jacket back on before grabbing his cane and making his way to his study. He would make Sebastian bring him tea and cake to show that he had not been rattled by the demons actions. Although in the back of his mind he doubted how much the black butler would believe his calm façade.

**_2 Days Later_ **

An elegant carriage pulled up outside the entrance to the mansion and a woman with a steely countenance, sharp blue eyes, her hair pulled back in a tight bun and dressed in a fine cream, blue and black dress stepped out and scrutinized the home before her. Francis Midford had always thought that the rebuilding of the Phantomhive estate had been done far too fast - unnaturally so. Anytime she was here she felt it was a different home from the one she grew up in. Like all the happy memories of her and Vincent playing together as children had vanished and what was left was an empty shell that looked right but felt wrong.

The young gardener came to take her bags inside and she strode into the mansion with confidence and power in her steps. From Lizzie's letter she could presume something sinister was happening here and while it did not surprise her, she found it unnerving that Ciel would involve Lizzie in something so seriously related to the underworld. After all she had warned him many, many times to take care of Lizzie and that if he did not there would be consequences. He had always shown an emotional side when interacting with Lizzie, It reminded her of the way Vincent had been around Rachel when they first got together. Yes, Ciel was sullen, brooding and moody and had been since his miraculous return all those years ago, but never once had she thought he would be capable of hurting those close to him. Even Vincent - despite his reputation - could never bring himself to hurt his family.

The mansion looked the same as ever, but she felt an oppressive atmosphere as if happiness had been sucked out of the place, again hardly surprising given her son-in-law's less than cheery disposition. She caught sight of the indecent butler from the corner of her eye.

"What are you skulking around there for come and greet your guest." She barked at the butler.

He bowed "Marchioness Midford, it is a pleasure to have you as always. I apologise that my master cannot meet you he is otherwise engaged with some very important work. Finnian has taken your bags to your room, shall I escort you to Lady Elizabeth?" Sebastian was behaving, as ever, the gentleman because this woman was sharp as a whip and did not miss a trick.

"No I will see Ciel now, I do not care if he is busy, good manners dictate that you should greet your mother-in-law. His study is where Vincent's was yes?" and before Sebastian knew it she was marching through the mansion towards Ciels study. He quickly followed after her. The Marchioness was a force to be reckoned with he knew this. He also knew before she was a Midford she was a Phantomhive and as such knew exactly how the family operated. She would not take Ciel's words at face value this much was certain and Sebastian was almost 100% sure the only reason she was here was because Elizabeth had asked her.

Never one to forget her manners the Marchioness abruptly knocked on the study door before swiftly entering and striding to stand in front of the Earl of Phantomhive. Said Earl did not flinch, move or look up from his documents.

"Good afternoon Aunt Francis, you're early I was not expecting you until later." He spoke lazily as the words were merely pleasantries with no meaning.

"I am a punctual person Ciel you should know this by now…" she paused as she noticed the healing cut on his left eye. "…I can sense you are in no mood for small talk so I will be direct."

"Hmmm." Was all he responded with as his pen kept scratching across the papers.

"You will tell me what actions you are taking against Lizzie that is making her miserable, I understand when a woman is with child one is more emotional than usual, but she should be happy with the future arrival of her child, yet she is forlorn and dejected in her writings." Her tone left no room for denial.

"I can assure you Aunt Francis, Lizzie is far from miserable, emotional - yes I agree - miserable no. If she were so dejected she would not have given me this wonderful new addition to my face."

At this new piece of information the Marchioness raised her eyebrows. Lizzie must have been angry beyond belief to strike Ciel across the face with such a scarring blow.

"She would not have struck without reason." She said resolutely.

"Once again you are correct Aunt Francis, she became angry when I confronted her about the affair she had with my butler." Ciel said, lying without hesitation.

The blood drained from the Marchionesses face and she suddenly felt cold. Lizzie would never do something so scandalous and stupid as to have an affair with the help. Perhaps Ciel meant an affair relating to work and not that of the romantic kind.

"You say an affair occurred I take it you mean an affair of a plutonic nature, related to your duties to the queen perhaps? I know Lizzie was doing work for you." Even to her, her voice sounded weak and uncharacteristically wobbly.

At this Ciel stopped writing and looked directly at his Aunt, his 'good' eye now scarred. Francis' breath hitched in her throat for a second and her heart sped up. Never before had he looked so like his father, the expression was the same calm, cold and callous look that the previous Watchdog had given his enemies when he knew they had lost.

"What do you think, my dear Aunt?" he simply stared at her, unblinking, expecting a response. She paused before giving one; this wasn't her nephew right now, this was the watchdog and she would treat him as such.

"I think you are lying Ciel. I know you better than Lizzie does because I understand exactly what your duties entail, I have lived to see two watchdogs die and a third take the mantle. I think you are lying to turn me against my daughter and isolate her further from her family. My daughter is and always has been loyal to you, she would never do something so base and degenerate as…give herself in 'that' manner to a lowly servant." Her stony resoluteness had returned to her voice along with her confidence.

"Believe what you will Aunt, it does not change the truth." His tone was smug and he returned to his documents, his pen going back to scratching across paper. "Oh, If you are looking for Lizzie I would ask Sebastian, he seems to know where she is at all times of the day." He scoffed "Goodness knows why."

With this the Marchioness stormed out of her insolent son-in-laws study and summoned the butler in her loudest voice. In a second he appeared, bowing before the older Lady.

"Where is Elizabeth?" she was trying to not let her anger show but she was finding it hard to not slap the butler's permanently smiling face. Before Sebastian could speak she ordered him to take her to her daughter. As he walked she analysed the butler, I suppose in a certain way he was handsome, but Lizzie had always loved Ciel, despite his temperament, so she was certain that Ciel was lying.

Lying to try and gain control. It was not an unfamiliar tactic to her she had seen it used many times in this house before, but seeing it used on her daughter enraged the Marchioness and she would not take this accusation lightly.

The door to the small reading room opened and she saw her daughter for the first time in months. She was sat in a light pink dress her hand absent-mindedly resting on her somewhat large stomach as she read some sort of romantic fiction. Her hair was loose and as she turned her face lit up when she saw her mother.

"You made it! You have no idea how happy I am that you are here, it has been terrible for me over the past few months, almost unbearable!" Lizzie rushed forward and flung her arms around her mother and despite her anger Francis returned the hug with equal love. Her daughter then spoke to the butler and Marchioness Midford watched the interaction with her eagle like gaze.

"Sebastian please bring us up some tea and cake." She said smiling softly.

"Yes my Lady" and the butler bowed and left.

It was small and had Francis not been her mother she would not have noticed it, but the look she gave the butler was soft, her smile reached her eyes, her tone of voice was comfortable and at ease and her were cheeks flushed ever so slightly. They both sat down and Lizzie started talking about this and that, but Francis was not really listening. Her eyes had wandered to her stomach and she had a sickening thought.

The child's paternity.

God help that child if it was not the son or daughter of Ciel Phantomhive. She suddenly cut through her daughter's irrelevant ramblings

"Elizabeth, who is the father?" she asked plainly her eyes firmly on the floor. She found she could not look her daughter in the eye.

"Mother…what do you mean, the child? It is Ciel's of course." Lizzie even added a smile for good measure; oh Ciel was rubbing off on her the Marchioness thought.

"You are my daughter Elizabeth and I will always love you, but I need to know the truth and do not lie to me, I will know. Did you…did you disgrace yourself with the-" she was finding it hard to say the words "-with your husbands manservant?"

There was a long pause, as Francis Midford looked her daughter square in the face. She could see Lizzie's smile twitch at the corners of her mouth, she was considering lying to her, then her eyes dropped and her expression and body language became jaded and tired.

"Does it matter mother? This child is Ciel's and really that is all that matters isn't it? My happiness is not important, my role is to play the dutiful wife to the watchdog and I have fulfilled my role. So, yes I may have 'disgraced myself' many, _many_ times with Sebastian, but it was worth it." Her expression darkens and she looks right at her mother "He gives me considerably more pleasure in my bed than Ciel ever did. "

A resounding slap echoes through the room and blood dribbles down the side of Elizabeth's burst lip. Francis stood panting, her hair had come loose from her bun and a string of it had fallen into her face. She was livid. She gathered herself and turned her back to her daughter and recalled everything she knew. She collected the facts.

Number 1: Her daughter was pregnant. Number 2: She had a sexual affair with the house help. Number 3: Ciel's behavior was darker and more reminiscent of her late brother. Number 4: Elizabeth's sweet demeanor was nowhere to be seen and neither was her loyalty to Ciel. Number 5: Elizabeth did not seem remorseful of her mistake. Conclusion: She slept with the butler to make Ciel angry because she had not been getting enough attention and she was deathly unhappy.

"I'm taking you back to the Midford estate. You will have the child there and there it will stay until a time when we can determine the paternity- God forbid - if it is a bastard, it will stay with us and I will have one of the Midford servants raise it. Pray, _pray to God_ Elizabeth that the child is your husbands."

She did not know why her daughter then smiled slightly, but she agreed to come to the Midford estate the day after tomorrow. Francis, to enraged to look at her daughter, left the reading room for a walk around the grounds, she could hardly believe her daughters behavior. As she was making her way out she passed the butler in the corridor and gave him the most scathing filthiest look she could muster before grabbing him by the collar and smashing him back against the wall. Tea and cake fell to the ground.

"Know, you scoundrel, that had you not saved Ciel's life I would take yours in a second. I had always thought you looked lecherous and deviant and now I have my proof. You disgraced _my_ daughter and do not think you will not pay."

Sebastian- aware that this was a normal human reaction to this kind of situation - merely nodded and kept silent as the angry Marchioness roughly let him go and stormed off. He cleaned up the now ruined tea and cake and returned to the kitchens to make some more. He could not stop thinking about how tomorrow he would _finally_ get to eat _his_ long awaited, deliciously sinful, one-eyed cake devouring every inch of it in a great, bloody, demonic frenzy.

**_The Next Day_ **

There was silence in the carriage as it traipsed and rattled through the early morning streets of London. The Earl of Phantomhive was dressed in a dark grey silk shirt, with a darker grey wool waistcoat and a black and grey pinstripe suit. He was wearing his funeral outfit. His black, leather gloved hands were tightly gripping the cane that was resting on the carriage floor and his now scarred eye was analysing every inch of that cane. He was doing anything he could to avoid the gaze of his butler who had done nothing but hungrily stare at him since they left the mansion, had his butler's aesthetics not been in place Ciel was sure the demon would be drooling.

He thought that nothing about this day felt spectacular yet is was the day he would die and cease to exist. He had abandoned heaven and the only hell in store for him was his death at the hands of the being that had watched over him for the past 9 years.

"What will happen to my body?" Ciel asked.

"Nothing my Lord. Your body is but a shell for your soul to reside in, granted your body will be in a sorry shape once I am finished with it, in fact I doubt anyone will recognise you, even your delicious little wife." Sebastian said smiling.

"Then Sebastian, I order you to take my body home after my demise. Allow it to be buried if only for the sake of her majesty, those bumbling idiots at the mansion and Lizzie." He spoke with a solemn tone understanding his death was near.

The carriage came to a stop.

They were here. Ciel's throat suddenly went dry, yet he was salivating at the thought of carrying out his revenge. He could not wait to destroy them with his own hands, watch as they screamed in pain and agony begging for forgiveness. He would make them scream he had planned everything down to the last detail. He knew what he would say, what he would do to them. He would make them suffer as he had suffered and he would enjoy every second of it.

Sebastian opened the door for his master and he stepped out. He then forced opened the locked door leading down into the dark winding caverns of the latest location of the Poppy Club. He figured at this time in the morning most of the degenerates would be asleep or in a drug-induced coma. He lead the way avoiding any warm bodies in search of the ones his master would seek revenge on and it wasn't long until they found them. The butler swung the heavy iron door open and the same horrendous sight as last time greeted them. Children in cages, children hanging from chains bolted to the grimy ceiling and floor and a distinct smell of coppery blood, death and charred flesh tainted the air.

Sebastian noticed his master was not moving, but planted to the floor trembling in his slightly heeled shoes.

Ciel's brain was overloading. He thought seeing this would not bring back memories of that night, but this was all so raw. He could feel the brand being seared onto his skin and his hand automatically went to his side. His pupils constricted in horror as he saw corpses of children in cages, branding irons and torture tools. He could not think straight, the only thought that ran through his head was 'kill, kill, kill'. His breathing sped up and sweat dripped down his forehead. He was about to order Sebastian to kill them all as he had done with Baron Kelvin years ago, but he stopped short.

Putting one shaky foot in front of the other he ruthlessly and without mercy pulled out his revolver and put a bullet in every single man and woman there. His eyes were wide with fury and something akin to insanity. Earl Phantomhive spoke not a word as he executed each one not caring to differentiate between people innocent of the crime he sought them for and being in the wrong place at the wrong time. He cared not. He reloaded his revolver a full 5 times before finishing and putting two bullets in the head of the last man alive.

Due to the drugs they had all but not reacted when he began shooting, their movements were sluggish and slow and killing them had been an easy task. It had been like shooting at mannequins.

He stood panting and shaking as he noticed that the floor was now a pool of blood as least a centimetre deep. He had done it. He had achieved his revenge, he had not hesitated and he had succeeded and now he would die. It had not gone the way he expected however. There was no dramatic begging and no screams of pain, in fact there had been hardly any reaction at all.

He turned to face his 'butler' who at some point had shifted into his true demon form. He stood all black and smoke with hellish teeth and claws and black bone like wings that never took a solid form. His eyes were starving and unhinged, boring into Ciel's and making him feel completely human and when the 'butler' spoke it was not the smooth charming timbre of Sebastian Michaelis, no. This voice was unrecognizable, rough, guttural and unnatural, it shook the Earl to his core. His head was suddenly filled with torturously clear memories of the day he made the contract with the monster. The beatings, the branding, the torture and the rape. He saw the death of his parents with their bodies hanging from the charred remains of the Phantomhive mansion - although he had never witnessed that. He saw his house burn, he saw his future child as they walked into the fire and burned before him. The child held his gaze as their flesh burned and peeled falling into the fire.

He dropped to his knees clutching his head and screaming. He felt like he was burning from the inside out, his eyes were open, but he was not in the club anymore. He was surrounded by fire and the smell of death and these images ran through his head for what felt like an age.

Then suddenly it all stopped and all there was were his sobs and the drip of water somewhere in the distance. A cold bone like claw gripped his face and lifted his weak body from the floor and a hungry growl emanated from the beast in front of him. A single claw removed the eye patch from his face and slowly started to peel off the flesh surrounding his Faustian eye. The demon tossed the strips of flesh to the side like shredded ribbons and the screams from the Earl became louder with each shred that was peeled off.

Ciel's face was now bloody and flayed and he was thrown to the floor with a loud thump. Suddenly the stiletto like heel of the demons foot sharply punctured the gap between his right shoulder and his collarbone. The demon then twisted his heel digging it in further. It was agony. His eyes were open and blood freely trickled into them while he shrieked bloody murder. His legs were flailing around, squirming in pain, but the demons hands were then quickly on both of his kneecaps. The sound that followed was a gurgling, bloody, bone crushing crunch. Several of the bones from his now shattered kneecaps pierced through his skin, his blood mingling with his enemies on the floor.

Then the demons heel was removed from his body and the demon went to crouch at his feet. He took a foot in each of his hands and stroked them before holding them at the end of the toes and pulling forward and down. Another crunch filled the air, as his ankles were broken. He then slowly moved to the Earl's hands and individually ripped each of his fingernails off leisurely and with glee. A permanent fanged smile graced the lips of the demon at each scream that came from the Earl. There was so much blood and pain, Ciel was surprised he had not blacked out he guessed that 'Sebastian' was keeping him alive.

Tears freely flowed from both of the Earl's still present eyes and it stung as it trickled down his broken skin, he could not think about anything else but the never ending agony and hurt his body felt.

The demon thought that this would not do. Before taking his soul he wanted the Earl to know something special. He wanted the little Lord to know that his precious Elizabeth was his for the taking after his soul left this plain. So he filled the Earl's mind with memories, Elizabeth's memories, ones that he had borrowed during their _engagements._

The Earl suddenly saw Elizabeth sucking Sebastian's demon length like a popsicle on a hot day. Then he saw her spreading herself and impaling herself on him, and then he heard her cries of pleasure as she came and she scratched red fingernails into the 'butlers' back. He saw her swallow the demons seed and lick her lips after finishing him. He saw her pressed up against a wall with Sebastian pounding into her from behind, he saw her on her back, on her knees, on her front and all the time he heard her pants, moans and cries. It burned him to see his beloved wife shouting this heretic demon's name.

The finishing blow to his sanity however, came in the form of three words and a searing hot kiss that showed just how much his Lizzie was no longer his. The demon had definitely won this game. In his final thoughts he realised he had lost sight of what Lizzie meant to him and terrible regret flooded over him. He wished he had done more for her and treated her better, loved her better. He wished he could see the birth of his child.

Ciel lay in the pool of coagulating blood on the grimy floor of the Poppy Club completely done his eyes were unfocused and glazed over. He had nothing left.

"…Sebastian…" his voice was hoarse and weak.

The demon looked at the bloody mess on the ground and through it glittered the darkest most delicious soul he would ever had the pleasure of consuming. He had waited years for this. He would enjoy every bit of it. The mental and physical torture had served to prepare his soul and give it that final seasoning necessary for service, his breath sped up and he lifted the body from the bloody ground. He held the Earl with one clawed hand at the small of his back and the other clawed hand curling around his head towards the Faustian eye. The demon leant in and covered the Earls mouth with his. He started to consume every bit of his soul and it was just as sublime if not more than he thought it would be. As the kiss went on he had a gruesomely delightful idea. The demon brought his clawed thumb to the Earls eye and clawed out his eyeball. In turn the Earl attempted a scream, but due to there not being much left of him, it was weak and sounded more like a moan.

Soon his dinner was over and the demon felt more sated than he had in centuries. That soul truly had been worth the long wait, patience _is_ a virtue after all he thought. The limp body was dropped to the floor and he started to walk away, heels clacking, before stopping and groaning. He was no longer bound by contract and he did not need to take the body back to the Phantomhive Estate, but something was nagging him to remove it from this cesspit. He would drop it and leave with that perverted, silver-haired death reaper he decided. The demon picked up the body unceremoniously and vanished from the club in a dense cloud of raven feathers and black smoke.

**_The Midford Estate - 1 year later_ **

Elizabeth had played her part wonderfully at the Earl's funeral at which it was announced that Ciel had died of a sudden illness. She cried at all the right times and spoke with sadness at the loss of her loving husband. She had spoken of Ciel's good qualities, his loyalty and his work ethic. She never mentioned how cruel and callous he was or how he loved to play games with people. She never mentioned his work as the watchdog, although everyone there was aware of his unscrupulous side job.

One person who was notably absent and it raised many eyebrows was the late Earls butler. 'Where was he?' was the question on everyone's lip. For someone who had always been at the Earls side to mysteriously disappear, many people speculated what had happened. Some even thought that the butler had killed the Earl and run away – they would never know how right they actually were. Telling the servants at the Phantomhive estate what had actually happened was left to Tanaka who did a wonderful job explaining the unexplainable, Elizabeth had been glad that particular job was not left to her.

She never actually saw his corpse she only saw the ornate coffin that the Undertaker brought to the funeral preparations. Tanaka had dealt with everything since she wanted as little as possible to do with it. What had surprised Elizabeth however was Ciel's will. He had left everything including the title of watchdog and majority control of the Funtom Corporation to her. So as it was she was now Elizabeth Countess of Phantomhive and Watchdog of the Queen. She was unsure if she wanted this, but she had received a letter from her Majesty essentially indicating that she had little choice. She suspected that this was Ciel's final way of saying 'I won' by never allowing her be rid of his memory. Ciel had made sure that the Funtom Corporation was self-sufficient and that Elizabeth would need to do very little except attend a few board meetings now and again. In truth it had surprised her how well he had planned for his death and how much he had included her.

Elizabeth had stayed at the Midford Estate until the birth and now 1 year later she was getting ready to go back to the Phantomhive Estate. Her bags were packed and she had baby toys and clothes ready to go to. She had made sure there was a suitable nursery at the Mansion ready for playtime and naps. She had it painted navy blue and a reddish purple furnished with only the highest quality items and lavish decorations. She had more than enough money to spend thanks to her late husbands business endeavours.

Elizabeth heard her mother's quick steps followed by what sounded like Paula's footsteps behind her. She also heard hungry wailing.

"Elizabeth, Cecelia and Warren are hungry!" her mothers bellowing could not be mistaken as she walked into her bedroom, carrying Cecelia on her hip. The young Phantomive's dark obsidian eyes stared in silence at her mother with her short dark almost black hair sitting perfectly styled on her head. Behind her on Paula's hip struggled Warren crying loudly in hunger his big, round, blue eyes had swollen with tears and his little wisps of blond hair were an utter mess.

"Warren is hungry, Cecelia I think is still full from the last sitting." Elizabeth smiled and cooed at her twin babies and took Cecelia from her mother's arms. The eldest twin did not really resemble Elizabeth all that much, their faces were a similar shape, but she had very sharp angular features and deep down Elizabeth knew exactly who she looked like, but she would never say that aloud. Ceceila was a quiet little girl, she cried very little and rarely smiled instead she looked at most everyone with rabid curiosity. She paid attention to conversations as though she understood them and regarded her brother in stillness and silence most times refusing to play with him. Elizabeth's mother called her an 'unusual child.'

Warren on the other hand was loud and he cried. He cried a lot, when he had been born there had been no mistaking those eyes, they were so blue and big and looked exactly like Ciel's so the twin's paternity was not called into question. Warren looked like a perfect mix of her and Ciel. He had her blond hair and light features with Ciel's enormous blue eyes. His personality was – according to her mother- very much like Edward's personality had been when he was a baby, he always wanted to be picked up and showered with attention. When he was happy, he was very happy, he smiled and laughed until he tired himself out. When he was upset, he was upset until he was picked up and coddled by his mother.

Elizabeth placed Cecelia at her feet while she took Warren and fed him from her breast. Paula left to pack some more bags while her mother stayed looking at the little dark haired girl. She knew what her mother was thinking, but there was no proof and Warren was so obviously Ciel's son, Cecelia had to be Ciel's daughter. She had had this fight with the Marchioness so many times, but it was physically impossible by human standards. Elizabeth knew, however, knew that _he_ was not human so in her mind she was almost certain that the twins had different fathers. Cecelia continued to stare at her grandmother, until Francis looked away and turned to leave the room.

"She's an odd child Elizabeth, you'll need to make sure when she grows up you discipline that out of her. I know as a Phantomhive you get away with a lot of social faux pas, but…look at her, this behaviour is unnatural." The Marchioness left without a word from Elizabeth.

She continued feeding Warren, when she noticed Cecelia acting differently than usual she was looking to the window and her head was tilted, then she did something she never did, she laughed.

To Elizabeth the little girl wasn't staring at anything, there was nothing there; it was like she was laughing at air. Then she stretched her hand out trying to grab something in front of her. Suddenly a thought crossed Lady Phantomhive's mind and she looked in hope at where her daughter's dark eyes were staring.

"Is it you?" she said to an empty room, but there was no response.

She had only seen the butler once since the day Ciel went to his death. He had said that he wanted her and she had let him take her right then, still covered in her dead husband's blood and outfitted in his full demonic glory. It had been the roughest sex she had ever had with him, but also the most emotional. He had been more vocal as though he was not holding anything back, he had bit and kissed her leaving as many marks as he could, when he came he exclaimed something in a foreign tongue and looked so intensely at her as if she was the most important thing in his world. Afterword's he kissed her with more emotion than ever before. His expression was tense and his grip on her was so tight it was as if, if he let go he would lose her. When he did eventually let go he placed a small kiss on her forehead and vanished.

Now at times she would see him in her dreams, she would imagine him caressing her softly, kissing her, pleasuring her but they were just dreams. Dreams that were brought on by loneliness and a longing for his touch.

Cecelia laughed and quickly put her cheek to her shoulder as if something had tickled her face. Then her laughter ceased and she crawled over to her mother's side and sat in silence.

Elizabeth looked at her two children, she loved them both in equal measure she always would. Something in her mind, though, told her that it would not be easy raising them, as already they seemed so different to one another.

She would never forget Ciel, but she chose to remember him as the young, smiling, care free boy she had known as a child and not as the cruel man he grew into. When she looked back at everything that had happened she was grateful that Ciel had ordered Sebastian to 'take care of her'. What had come of it was a feeling of love and passion and although she had fallen for a demon she had not fallen for a monster.

_Fin_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading if you would like to see future stories with the twins please message me and ask, or if you have ideas please suggest something.


End file.
